K-A-A
by derherher
Summary: A one week spring break trip with Momoi, Kagami, and the GoM. The one trip that changes the current Rakuzan's captain, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi-centric, KagaAkaAo, eventually AoAka. Side pairing: KagaKuro. Now, you know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

**AN : ikuikumaki inspired me to write this story.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, might be yaoi in the future.**

**I really don't know a single thing about Kagami and his personalities, other than his amazing appetite. So there is some ooc-ness.**

**One more thing, coming up with a title is such a pain, so... that explains my lazy title, yes?**

* * *

It is spring break, school year is over and six former schoolmates are gathered in front of a villa near the beach for a reunion, suggested by the non-stop whining blonde, who keeps trying to hug the pale bluenette. Touou's ace brings his manager along, and Kuroko looks inseparable with his light. Kagami only wants to come along because he was told there's a free yakisoba hotdog sample every day.

Although, he would have been more than happy to stay home and pass up the tempting chance to eat free foods everyday if he knew he was attending a stuck up, annoying legends' gathering. Kagami is already on his way back to the train station, low angry mutters are escaping his lips like a chant, when his path is unintentionally blocked by no other than the mighty emperor, who apparently just arrives.

The emperor merely raises an eyebrow as an acknowledgement of Kagami's presence, before proceeds to walk past the tall guy.

Kagami finds it to be extremely irritating somehow. His legs are bringing him back to the villa, his pride won't let him run away just like that after another weird encounter with the messed up group's former captain.

He is starting to regret his decision when Aomine is looking at him with an expression that Kagami wants to wipe off of the latter's face right away, Murasakibara gives more unnecessary comments about his split eyebrows, and connect it to him having a split personalities by changing his decisions every now and then. He is starting to think Kuroko is the only normal one in the group, since he is the only one who slightly smiles at the sight of him, as if he knew all along he would come back.

Kagami settles his gaze onto the small redhead's back in front of him, to prevent himself to land a knock on the two annoying teens' heads. Akashi takes out a keychain with a lot of keys hanging onto it, and starts unlocking the small gate in front of the villa. He wonders how is it that Akashi is the one who gets a hold of the keys, but then again it is Akashi, he is many things but normal; he could be the owner of the said villa. The thought makes Kagami snort a quiet laugh at his own joke, which earns a few weird looks from the abnormal bunch.

He is still staring at the captain's back when he overhears Kise complaining about how Akashi can still arrive later than everyone else even after they make sure to show up at least five minutes later than the appointed time.

A click is heard, and another after a few short seconds, before everyone can finally enter the house, free from the blazing hot sun. It is only spring but apparently the sun decides to shine its mighty hotness earlier this year. The villa is of moderate size, and Kagami is impressed by the big size of the kitchen that makes him want to stay there and cook all day, though he soon changes his mind. Thinking about cooking for himself and seven other people makes him shudder, that would be a hell of a chore, and there is no way he will do that for people who turn their nose up at him at their very first meeting.

Before he gets himself deeper in his thoughts, a small argument breaks out, stopping him from coming up with more names suited for the over-confident bastards. His mind is back in the present time and his eyes can now see the pink haired girl is pouting and folding her hands across her chest.

He isn't sure what they are arguing about at first, but then the tan bluenette is pointing towards him while saying something he cant comprehend because his blood rises faster than Aomine's voice reaches his eardrums. He will not let him point at him like that, even though he has no idea what they are talking about.

"Why the hell are you pointing your finger at me!?" His voice cracks a bit due to staying quite all this time, though it's back to normal after his second word.

"Have you not been listening all this time, you idiot!?" The tan bluenette snaps back, his tone is irritating Kagami.

"Why would I listen to anything you have to say!?" He is starting to think he is arguing with the annoying idiot about nothing, he absolutely has no idea what the miracle said.

Aomine rolls his eyes, then turns his head back towards the manager, who is still pouting and now glaring up at the teen.

"If you insist, I can always share the room with Tetsu-kun."

"No way I'm gonna let that happen."

"What are you, his guardian or something!?"

"I don't mind sharing with Momoicchi!"

"Shut up, Kise."

"How about me, Sa-chin?"

"Why does everyone suddenly wanna sleep with you?"

"They're not sleeping with me, Aomine-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

"You can't say it like that!"

"Satsuki gets her own room. Someone will simply share his room with two other people." Voice not near as loud as the two childhood friends, silences the small bickering that were starting to break out.

"Hey, so you're saying there aren't enough rooms for everybody?" Kagami's had it with their conversations. No one even bothers to explain it to him, and before the bizarre captain makes his own decision without asking anyone's opinion - his opinion - he might as well speak up while struggling to stop his urge to run away- wait, no, to yell at those bastards.

"Yes, there are only four rooms here. I didn't _expect_ there would be another person to join us." More like, he didn't _want _an outsider to join his precious elite group's reunion, or so Kagami thinks while suppressing his anger though it is pretty much pointless, when he can't look away from those disturbing heterochromatic eyes that never cease to look down on him.

_"Well, sorry to crash your little pathetic party then, shorty." _is what he so badly wants to say, but the shooter who has stayed quite all this time finally speaks up, before Kagami can utter a single word.

"I think the smallest three persons sharing the room together would solve the problem nanodayo."

"And who would these smallest three persons be, Shintarou?"

"Obviously Kuroko, y- oof!" Before the bespectacled boy can finish his sentence a box comes flying and hit his jaw from the side.

"Ah? Such a high quality box that is. It didn't even leave a dent, I think my snacks are okay." Murasakibara walks towards the box that is now on the floor, he crouches down and picks it up, then turns it upside down and sideways to make sure his snacks are indeed okay.

"Why did you do that!? It hurts nanodayo! It's going to leave a bruise!" He presses his red jaw violently, as if trying to get rid of it that way.

"Sorry, Mido-chin. I was trying to open it and it just flied to your face like that."

"Impossible! You clearly did that on purpose!"

"Why would I risk my snacks to get destroyed just so I can leave a bruise on your jaw?"

"If you've got a problem with me-"

"Geez. Can't you stop arguing for a whole minute? I'm already tired of it and it hasn't even been an hour since I hang out with you guys." Kagami isn't sure what has gotten into him, but he really is getting tired of their constant arguments and fighting. If it's going to be like this the whole time, he will head home for sure.

"Sorry, _mom_."

"Hey! Don't call me that! Who said that!?"

"Mom, stop talking."

Kagami glares at the guy in front of him. His eyebrows start to furrow slightly in disbelief. _Did Akashi just call me mom? _

"Anyway, we will play a simple game tonight to decide who these three unlucky people will be. Therefore it will be fair for everyone."

"Ooh! Everyone should pair up. I have a game in mind. I think I came up with it myself! Teehee~" Momoi looks at each of the boys enthusiastically. Kagami feels a bit uneasy for reasons he doesn't know yet, and he notices he is not the only one.

"What game is it, Satsuki?"

"Hm~ Everyone, pair up. Alphabetically." She adds with a grin Aomine knows so well. She is up to no good.

"Satsuki, are you gonna join us or what? Kagami is by himself."

"Ah~"

"Die, Aomine." Kagami mutters under his breath. He stares at Kuroko who partners up with Kise instead of him.

"Last names start with the same letter should be in the same group. It's okay to have more than two people~"

"Then they should just share the room-"

"No!~ I want you guys to play this game. This will be entertaining me."

"I do not want to be humiliated just to entertain you nanodayo."

"Ehh? I won't make you do something humiliating! Why do you think so badly of me?"

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Akashi does not look pleased to be paired with Aomine. He doesn't even bother to hide it, which Kagami finds amusing. He can only hope this game requires them to use their brains, how pissed will the captain be if the two lose because of Aomine. Though he also wishes it won't involve basketball, the pair would be the ultimate team from hell, he shudders involuntarily.

* * *

**Sorry to end it in such a weird way.**

**I'm honestly not sure what kind of game they're going to play, I have an idea though but it's kind of.. weird. I have yet to come up with the questions. Yeah, they're gonna have to answer some questions, and that's it. You guys can feel free to suggest me some more interesting games, that involves pairs going against other pairs.**

**For the first time for me, I know what's going to happen in this story, I just can't write it yet ;A;**

**Anyway, feel free to review. So I know what you think~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Ooh okay. I didn't know that today (06/04) is another AoAka day. So I rushed to write this as a bit of a celebration.**

**Beware of ooc-ness.**

* * *

The boys are sitting across the room far from each other, to prevent them to talk with one another, or to be precise, with their partner(s). Why it is necessary is the one question that the boys have in mind. Before any one of them can speak up, Momoi almost waltz to the middle of the room, even twirls a bit before comes to a complete stop, hands clasping behind her back.

"Er, okay?" Aomine watches his childhood friend in slight disbelief. He doesn't remember the last time he sees her act over-dramatic and girly like that, at least in front of him.

"Now, this game is really simple. Impress me with your team's coordination and creativity. Make me fall for your character and charm, despite a very confusing situation you may be in."

"Can you speak in our language, Satsuki?"

"What I mean is, one of you will narrate a story, the other one will act it out without saying anything. I will judge based on how well the story is, and how well your partner acts it out, to make me fall for you. Sounds good?~"

"That sounds confusing-ssu."

"That sounds humiliating nanodayo."

"If everyone understands, we will begin right away! Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, you guys are first~"

"Geez, this is ridiculous." The tan bluenette and the redhead get up from the floor, and meet in the middle of the room. Momoi leans against the back of the couch, waiting for the scene to start.

"I'll be the narrator."

"No way."

"Why not? I believe I can come up with a better story."

"If you don't want us to lose, let me be the narrator."

"Oh? And why is that, Daiki?"

"There's no way I'll waste my charm on someone like Satsuki."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!?" Momoi is fuming in the background.

"Hm, is that so? You better do your best, Daiki. And if you embarrass me, you're dead."

"No need to take this too seriously, geez." Aomine scratches the back of his head, feeling a bit uneasy from the threat.

"Let us begin! You have five minutes to impress me~"

Akashi stays in his position, while Aomine walks to one of the corners in the room, clearing his throat before he begins his narration.

Everyone is watching eagerly, even Kagami who wasn't interested before, fidgets in his seat a bit, waiting for the tan boy who seems to be taking his time, to begin the story.

"Uh, okay. Once upon a time there was a little boy..." Akashi glares daggers at him. Aomine ignores it and continues lazily, "who fell in love with a beautiful girl."

Momoi blushes before she acts along by flipping her hair, while Akashi is still looking at her expressionless.

"After months and months of watching the girl under the trees, the little boy gathered up his courage to approach the girl."

Akashi is walking slowly towards Momoi, who is pretending to look on her cellphone.

"Seeing his dream girl from up close made him faint to the ground."

Kagami who is the closest to the redhead swore he just heard a low growl from him.

Akashi turns his head towards the tan boy, wishing his glare could kill the latter. But still, the redhead lays down on the floor on his side, going along with the story.

"The girl turned around and found there was a boy laying on the ground, thinking he was a pervert who looked under her skirt."

Momoi put her hands over her mouth, partly to stop herself from giggling out loud, seeing Akashi's ears turn red for a short moment.

"The girl was running away but the little boy reached to her hand and pulled her back."

Momoi's face turns bright red at Akashi's warm and hesitant grip around her wrist.

"He apologized." Akashi lets go his grip and bows down.

"The little boy took a deep breath and looked at the girl in the eyes. He confessed his feelings."

Akashi does just that. He then holds Momoi's hands and kisses one of them, unsure what else to do to 'confess his feelings' without saying anything.

Momoi widens her eyes at Akashi's gesture, which catches her off guard. Even Aomine is taken aback as he keeps staring at his former captain holding hands with his childhood friend.

Aomine blinks his eyes fast and coughs, before a grin forms on his face and he continues. "The girl, who can now see the little boy's face clearly, realizes he's the one she has been in love with for a long time."

Momoi looks up to Akashi's dual colored eyes, and lets out a small gasp. She doesn't need to act anymore as Akashi is now looking at her with a soft expression she has never seen before. A small smile even graces his lips, making Momoi forget a moment that she is in love with Kuroko. She never thought the fearsome and respected Teikou's - now Rakuzan's - captain can appeal to her in such a way. She now understands why some girls she knew were heads over heels in love with him. Akashi can use his charm to sweep girls off of their feet if he decides to, as well as Kise can, in her opinion.

"The girl wraps her arms around the little boy's neck. The little boy leans down to give his dream girl a kiss."

Akashi knew it was a bad decision to let Aomine narrate the story. Although, he still complies to anything Aomine says, as he grabs Momoi's arms and put them around his neck, and kisses the petrified Momoi in the cheek.

"Then they live happily ever after. I guess."

"Whoo! That was good-ssu!"

"Sa-chin is frozen."

"What the hell did I just watch?" Kagami shakes his head, he can't believe he was excited for even a moment.

"Akashi-kun, you did good."

"I guess I better be the narrator nanodayo."

"Daiki."

"Oops, gotta go." Aomine opens the closest door which leads to the backyard, and sprints outside, chased by the redhead.

"So even Akashi can be like that once in a while, huh Kuroko? Guh!" He holds his chest hard to stop his heart from escaping. He finds a big stuffed panda bear next to him instead of Kuroko.

"Actually, it's my first time to see Akashi-kun like that."

"Akh! Stop doing that!"

"Anyway, we better get ready, Kagami-kun, we're up next."

Kise snaps his fingers a couple times in front of Momoi's face, who is still looking up to where Akashi's eyes were before. "Momoicchi? Now's our turn, right?"

"Ehh!? Y-Yes! Go ahead!" After recovering from the strange event, Momoi goes back to her position, while muttering "You're dead, Aomine-kun." repeatedly under her breath.

* * *

"Oi! Stop chasing me, will ya!? How the hell-" Aomine gasps for breath " are you running so fast!?"

Akashi jumps and tackles Aomine down, both of them are rolling on the ground in result. Akashi gets the upper hand, he immediately pins Aomine's hands down while he sits on top of him.

"I told you, Daiki. If you embarrass me, I'll kill you."

"Geez. It worked, didn't it? Satsuki was speechless, you know."

"What's with calling me 'little boy' all the time then?" Akashi tightens his grips around the tan boy's wrists, making him flinch in pain he had to wriggle his hands to escape, though to no avail due to his strength being drained out from the stinging pain.

"Ugh! It's a story about a little boy, you know? And let me go, dammit!"

"A little boy who is in love with an older girl?"

"Y-Yeah? You're gonna break my bones, Akashi." Aomine gives up struggling. He could've easily kicked Akashi in the head but as daring as he is, he can't make himself to do it.

"If we lose, I'll do just that, Daiki." Akashi releases his grips.

As soon as he no longer feels pressure around his bruised wrists, he grabs Akashi in the middle and pins him down, then starts tickling him. To his surprise, Akashi wriggles his body while trying to stop Aomine's hands, accompanied by a combination of laugh and frustrated grunts.

"Hah, I didn't know you were ticklish, Akashi."

"Hng! Ah- Stop!" Akashi lands a punch to Aomine's nose. Aomine quickly pulls back before Akashi can do any more harm to him, while holding his throbbing nose.

"Ouch, so violent."

"How dare you-"

"Uhm. Sorry for bothering, but Momoi wants you two back inside."

The two teens snap their heads towards the door, and find Kagami awkwardly looks at them.

Kagami didn't expect to see Akashi laying on his elbow on the ground, some grass are decorating his red hair here and there, shirt a bit wrinkled, revealing his flat abdomen. He also didn't expect to find him in that position and state to be intriguing.

Aomine raises an eyebrow as Kagami keeps staring at Akashi, who is getting up and brushes his shirt and hair, apparently still too frustrated about what Aomine just did to him, because he doesn't notice the two who are now watching his every move.

The three teens then go back into the house to watch another play, this time starring Kagami and Kuroko, narrated by Kise.

* * *

**Review please? :)**

**So, apparently I changed my mind about the game. It's a bit weird but, what do you think?**

**I also should update my other two stories but I'm stuck, my mind is really into this story right now, and I'm having a real hard time writing it out too xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko are in their position, ready to start their act. Kise leans back on the wall, arms crossing in front of his chest, while grinning confidently. He knows they will win for sure, without them putting too much efforts. He will simply use Momoi's blind crush on Kuroko to their advantage, and with that, they can beat even Akashi's outstanding performance.

"Once upon a time-"

"Hey! Don't copy me!"

"I did not copy you-ssu!"

"Minus one point, Aomine-kun!" Momoi snaps. She doesn't appreciate any interruptions, after all, this is her Tetsu-kun's moment to shine.

"We're doing points? Hey wait-"

"Shut up, Daiki." Akashi flicks Aomine's ear with his finger hard.

The tan bluenet already opens his mouth to snap back, though he stops himself when he finds Akashi staring at him, with his two big, round mismatch eyes.

Kagami snickers at the scene in front of him. Watching Aomine being pretty much helpless around a girl and a much smaller guy is pretty damn amusing. An image of his coach soon appears in his mind, he flails his hands angrily to get rid of the bubble thought.

"Ki-chan, continue~"

"Okay~ Once upon a time there were two young men who fell in love with the same girl."

"He totally copied me." Aomine whispers so only Akashi can hear him.

"Daiki."

"Just saying."

"The first man didn't know how to express his feeling very well. He used his family's wealth by giving the girl lots and lots of presents-ssu."

Kagami tch's quietly before scanning his eyes around the room, searching for something. He quickly grabs the gigantic stuffed panda bear and gives it to Momoi. The panda bear is immediately snatched away from her hands by angry Midorima, who mutters something about how insolent it is for him to use somebody else's lucky item.

"Er, apparently the first man's family went bankrupt, and the girl lost interest in him-ssu."

"Hey! What kind of girl am I in your story, Ki-chan!?"

"Seeing the first man loses, the second man who has stayed low all this time makes his move."

Kuroko is slurping his vanilla shake when Kise coughs a few times, trying to get the pale boy's attention. He almost chokes on the shake and puts it down right away, before closing the distance between Momoi and himself.

"He proposed."

Kuroko gets down on one knee and stretches out his hand, requesting for Momoi's. No response comes from the girl, as her soul wanders off to cloud nine, unable to come down anytime soon.

"Momoi-san?" He takes the liberty to grab her hand, causing steam to come off from the girl's head.

"He just talked! They're gonna get disqualified, aren't they!?" Aomine can't make himself speak louder than a whisper, after all, his wrists and ear are still throbbing lightly.

"If you say one more word, we'll have Aomine Daiki soup for dinner tonight."

"What the hell!?"

"That's three words."

"Geez, and I was gonna make you tofu soup."

"And I was going to catch crayfish with you."

"For real?" Aomine shifts his seating position so now he's facing Akashi, his face lights up.

"Only if you make me tofu soup."

"Deal!"

"Quiet, you two!" Midorima hisses.

"The second man picks the girl up bridal style after the girl accepts his proposal."

Kuroko does so with his legs shaking lightly. He is not exactly near as strong as the other six guys in the room, and Kise soon realizes it is probably not a good idea.

"They walk towards the sunset and live happily ever after-ssu. The end!" He rushes his ending from fear of Kuroko dropping Momoi, or Kuroko breaking his back bone or something.

He walks towards the couch with Momoi still in his arms, and lays down the still half conscious girl gently.

"This is even worse than Aomine's story." Kagami is still not amused about what Kise did to his character.

A moment has passed, Momoi gains her full consciousness back, then they proceed the game. There is a short bickering fighting over the role of the narrator, with Midorima losing because he does not want to waste more of his time arguing with the giant as he finds it useless. The story only takes a couple minutes before it comes to an end.

Murasakibara keeps saying about how the girl reminded him of his favorite candy that had been discontinued for good, therefore he grew a great liking towards the girl. The two lovers opened a bakery shop, their love was eternal. The end.

Midorima, who is almost as graceful as Akashi, acts out the story with great expertness, making Momoi overseeing the ridiculous story.

"Okay, I've decided!~"

"Uwoh! I wonder who the losers are-ssu!"

Momoi coughs a few times before she announces, "Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun. I'm sorry-"

"Hah!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Did I say losers?" Kise laughs nervously, and tries his best to come up with an alternative word, though soon gives up as he notices no one is even paying attention to him.

Momoi has to suppress her shudder, announcing Akashi losing at something is someone has never done before.

"Hah! Who kept saying he never lost? Who's a loser now?"

All eyes are on Kagami, who now wears a smug expression. Almost everyone prays Akashi is in the best mood, otherwise it will be the last time they see Kagami alive.

"I don't see how this works, Satsuki." Aomine frowns unconsciously at the fact that Akashi chooses to ignore such a mockery.

"Eh?"

"So we lost, and there are only two of us."

"Ah, that. It's already been decided from the beginning that Kagamin will join whoever loses."

"Hah!? What's with that unfair decision!?"

"Sorry, Kagamin. You're pretty much an outsider, and almost everyone voted too…"

"When did that happen!?" Kagami sighs and hits his forehead with his palm in defeat. He really should have stayed home.

"Heh." Aomine grins at the pissed Kagami, even Akashi does the same.

Kise and Midorima quickly grab a hold of Kagami's arms to stop him from attacking the two.

Midorima is a bit shocked that Akashi accepts defeat, his very first defeat, very well.

"You guys can start unpacking now~ You three, you get the biggest room."

Aomine's grin slowly disappears as soon as he realizes that he is sharing the room with Kagami as well.

"I can't believe it. I thought being with Akashi would automatically make me win."

"You're a bad influence to Satsuki's decision."

"Hey! It's not my fault that she fell for you for real! If anything, you should blame yourself."

"Or blame your lack of creativity."

"Don't make me tickle you again, Akashi."

"Is that a threat?"

"Hell yeah, it is."

"You two disgust me." Kagami unconsciously cringes his face, trying to distract himself from the disturbing conversations by unpacking at full speed does not work.

"Your face disgusts me."

"Your eyebrows disgust me."

The two reply after one another in sync.

"Hey! You guys are just being superficial!"

"I'll let you have the bigger bed, Daiki." Akashi ignores Kagami and turns around, facing the two beds in the room.

"Huh, why?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd do something nice for you once in a while." With that, he goes into the bathroom for a shower.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something here?" Kagami only manages to choke out his sentence. These two miracles are apparently the most obnoxious bastards.

An hour has passed and the three boys have each showered, comfortably dressed in their pajamas, or more correctly, in their shirts and shorts.

Akashi has settled into his own bed, covering his eyes with his forearm to block the light from blinding him.

Aomine is just about to get on the bed, when his eyes catch the sight of Kagami, who is still standing by the bathroom door, looking at Aomine's direction with his lifeless eyes.

"Doing something nice once in a while, huh?" He glances at Akashi, whose breath is getting steady, indicating he is already falling asleep. "Oi, are you just gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna sleep on the floor?"

"Neither, you bastard!" Kagami stomps his way to the other side of the bed, and gets under the cover quickly.

"You better not move an inch, or I'll kick you off the bed."

"Same to you, geez!"

"Man, unbelievable."

Despite their insides being rotten due to overwhelming disgust towards each other, they fall asleep not a minute after their heads touch the pillows. Akashi lifts his arm and turns his head to the side, grinning to himself in satisfaction.

* * *

**Coming up in the next chapter : Part time job**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Sorry for taking so long (It has been a long time, hasn't it? uhm)  
**

**I want to thank those who reviewed. You have no idea how happy I am reading them. And those who follow/favorite my story too, thank you :D**

**Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

The air around him is heavy it makes him want to smack someone. It is even heavier inside his thick, ridiculous costume. The heat is suffocating him, forcing his body to sweat even more than it already is, making his shirt stick to his back, and his hair soaking wet.

He only wants to spend the week normally before the new school year starts to torture him again. How he badly wants to lay down on the cool floor in his apartment right now, with an electric fan cooling his body temperature down, makes him almost feel chilly. The thought only makes him suffer from the heat even more, and he thought thinking about something cool when you're in heat will help you cool down. What bull that is, his frown deepens, carving onto his face permanently.

And how did a simple, yet almost unbearable reunion turn to even a worse nightmare for him, by having to dress in heavy garments because he just so happens to be working as the mascot, is of course, not a very difficult question to answer.

The shorty redhead emperor was just wandering around the beach for god knows why, under the intense sun, at noon too. And for some reason Kagami was following him, curious where this chibi king was going to. It turned out he just got himself a goddamn ice cream. That's when this nightmare of the poor boy's named Kagami Taiga began.

The happy emperor with ice cream spot this stand that was giving out free samples, the sole reason Kagami wanted to come along with Kuroko, and the sole reason that had been keeping Kagami strong facing the days with the bizarre colorful prodigies.

Due to the extreme heat, employees there are quitting every day, therefore the sign 'Welcome to hell' is present all the time, though to be nice, they rephrase it to 'Help Wanted'.

And with that, the ice cream emperor decided to do something interesting and worthwhile, by getting a part time job. But of course, he wouldn't do it by himself, he asked- forced his two roommates to participate in this new experience.

That is the tale of how Kagami ends up being a gigantic hotdog with curly brown clothes glued in front that are supposed to be the yakisoba.

"Oi, hotdog. You're supposed to smile, you know. No wonder we're not getting any customers."

"No, don't smile for a while, hotdog. Not until I'm done."

"Who are you calling hotdog!?"

"I told you, eating this stuff three times a day won't do you any good."

"First of all, you did not tell me that, bastard! And stop making it seem like I turn into a hotdog for real!"

"Ah, that kid just called you an angry hotdog." Akashi points his tongs towards the kid, resulting in a few sausages to fall to the ground.

"Oi, watch it, Akashi!" Kagami is beyond exhausted, physically and mentally. He's drenched in sweat, thanks to the hand-made and free sauna that is his costume - he doesn't remember why he agrees to be the mascot. He is tired of getting made fun of by the annoying duo who seem to very much enjoy their new bully toy that is him.

He watches Akashi grilling the sausages, turning them over occasionally, a few will go over the edge and fall down to the table. _He can't even grill properly. Is this really the all-knowing and flawless leader of the Generation of_ _Miracles?_ His gaze moves over to the tan boy who is also watching the small redhead next to him questioningly.

"Oi, Akashi. You okay there?"

"You're burning your yakisoba, Daiki." Is the redhead's reply without looking while picking up the sausages from the table, and put them back on the grill.

"Oh shi-"

"Gahahahah, aho." Kagami _almost_ doubles over watching Aomine frantically taking the yakisoba out from the frying pan - _almost, _because his costume stops him from doing so.

The day continues on with Kagami, to his great annoyance and discomfort, smiling brightly and waving his hands to attract the customers, as if the delicious smell of grilled sausages and yakisoba isn't enough to lure them. After a few fail attempts by scaring off the customers and making some of the children cry with his forced smile, he starts to be able to do it more naturally when the boss is glaring at him.

Aomine is getting used to the flow and perform very well for a rookie, even twirling his spatula in one hand for one of his attractions, making some girls fall for him, which is only replied by a smirk from the guy.

Akashi, however, still doesn't get the hang of the job. He keeps coughing from inhaling too much smoke from the grill, and occasionally wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Those may be the factors to his poor performance, that goes unnoticed since Aomine covers for him.

Six and a half hours has passed, their one day job is finally over. Each of them got themselves foods for dinner from the convenient store, except for Kagami who doesn't get tired of eating the yakisoba hotdogs yet, since he got himself at least five of them.

Far too tired to go back home, the three head down near the shore with their dinner. The two hot-headed teens got into a fight instantly when they spot the only seat there at the same time. The outcome can't be more obvious as Akashi strolls down towards the seat leisurely. He settles down and starts to take a bite of his bread.

"Idiot! You let your boyfriend take the freaking seat!" Kagami attempts to hit Aomine in the head with one of his breads, but soon changes his mind, afraid he will lose his dinner, he brings it closer to his chest instead and is almost hugging it.

"Who are you calling my boyfriend!?"

Kagami blinks his eyes a few times before he approaches the tan guy, who slightly backs away on reflex.

"What the hell?"

"So you're saying you're not going out with him?" Kagami lowers his voice and leans in a bit, to make sure Akashi can't hear a thing he says.

Aomine finds their position to be extremely awkward and backs away a bit more, while furrowing his eyebrows. "How the hell did you get that idea?"

"You guys look pretty close all of a sudden, so I thought... you know." He shrugs.

"And why do you care, huh?" A wide grin graces the taller of the two's lips.

"N-None of your business, dammit!" The redhead stomps his way to where Akashi is already sitting.

"Wait, wait." Aomine pulls Kagami's shirt and forces him to step back. "You have a thing for Akashi, don't you?"

"Huh!? Don't be ridiculous, stupid!" a series of nervous laugh soon follows, a few sweat drops are rolling down from Kagami's temples as he averts Aomine's gaze.

"Heh, I knew it." He mutters to himself, then adds louder, "In case you haven't realized, you're acting weird, you know. Weirder than your eyebrows."

"Stop making fun of my eyebrows!"

"And you're not the only one, by the way."

"I'm not the only one..?"

"Of all people..." Aomine shakes his head, he walks past the confused Kagami then soon settles down on the sand next to Akashi. The confused redhead follows suit not long after.

He occasionally glances at the tan boy to get his attention, but the latter keeps ignoring it.

He soon gives up and gobbles down his dinner without a care.

That day is a confusing, tiring, and weird day for the poor boy named Kagami Taiga.

* * *

**Is it just me or is my story getting shorter and shorter? ;u; Sorry for that.**

**And I'm not sure if Akashi addresses Kagami by his surname like everyone else, or by his first name even though he's not a part of the kiseki Ah this has been giving me a headache.**

**Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Hm, writing multi-chaps is very hard, isn't it. I've been trying to write this chapter ever since the day I uploaded the last chapter. And I only managed to write one small paragraph until today, when I rushed to write the rest. Sorry for the rushed, forced writing. I'm stuck ;u; Still, I'm trying my best, so hope you can enjoy~**

* * *

Akashi is almost finished with his food when the two finally stop fighting and arguing. His eyes are staring at the horizon, giving the impression he didn't hear a single thing from their-not-so-quiet conversation.

He raises his hands to take another bite from his bread, then chews it slowly and swallows it down. Every single, even insignificant move he makes already catches the two's attentions. He has to admit it is starting to bother him. But he would be lying to himself if he says he doesn't find this to be a bit interesting.

Waves hitting against rocks nearby is about the only sound that replaces the sudden silence that befalls the three teens.

Once Aomine swallows the last bite of his bread, he shifts his position and looks up to the redhead.

"Are we doing this again tomorrow, Akashi?"

"That will be a waste of time."

"Right. And I wouldn't want the smoke to choke you either." He smirks.

"Glad you understand, Daiki."

"You guys had it easy, you know." Kagami joins in the conversation, he is starting to forget the reasons to dislike them, even though today's event is another valid proof for him to feel the same. Spending a whole day with the two actually wasn't so bad, especially watching Akashi struggling and failing at something, which was the treat of the day.

"You looked like you were having fun out there, at least to me." Aomine confesses.

"He had to, if he didn't want to make any more children cry because of his scary face."

"Y-You think my face is scary?"

Before Akashi can answer, Aomine cut him, "Does it matter?"

Kagami chooses to stay silent and stares at the calm vast orange ocean. How he wishes he could throw Aomine out there and watch him flailing his hands ridiculously, while he and Akashi are watching, the beautiful sight of the sun setting too while they're at it.

He shakes his head hard to get rid of the image in his head. Akashi is about, or even more, unbearable than Aomine. Yet there he is, sitting on the sand with the two, scenes playing in his head with Akashi as the innocent, kind, and everything Akashi is not, protecting him from Aomine the dangerous wolf. Meanwhile, his normal sense -that is still working properly deep down there- suspects Akashi might be the leader of the wolves, with his sweet words and -he bregudgingly admits- his good looks, dragging Kagami down to their nest, he is pretty much offering himself as their prey right now. Again, he shakes his head, his imagination is way too active from all the activities from today.

"Kagami, are you okay?" He feels air is sucked out of his lungs as his name escapes from Akashi's lips, making him unable to hear anything after that. It isn't the first time Akashi calls out his name yet this time a feeling of joy is filling his chest.

All these emotions are too overwhelming for him, he doesn't enjoy it, but he doesn't hate it either. He might be having a crush, like a small crush, on Aka -he coughs to snap him out of his own thought, he then corrects himself- he might have a small crush on someone. He unconsciously nods his head slightly and gently rubbing his chin with his fingers, giving the impression he is in deep thought, as he now understands the protagonist in the few shoujo manga he has read when he was bored, those butterfly feelings nonsense they kept talking about on those pages, it is true after all.

He then shakes his head, ever so slightly while closing his eyes, upon remembering his conversation with Aomine earlier. He can't believe he would come upfront and ask the guy to confirm he and Akashi aren't a couple. His stupidity sometimes annoys even himself.

The fact that he just admit to himself he was stupid now depresses him. He is tired inside out, he has been tired inside out from the very first second he lays his eyes on the kiseki no sedai.

"We're leaving you, Kagami." Aomine brushes his hand against Kagami's head, not too gently, he probably meant to smack the guy's head but failed.

"Hah!? Oi, wait for me."

The long awaited nighttime finally comes, the three exhausted teens go straight into the shower once they get home, each at a separate time, and flops onto the bed right after.

"Akashi, can I sleep in your bed? Just this one night, please." Aomine's long limb is on top of Akashi's legs, much to the latter's displease, his head hanging from the bedside, his arms and legs resting on the floor motionlessly.

"Ah, so you two prefer to sleep in this bed? I don't think you guys can fit but if that's what you want-"

"Come on Akashi." He sits up on the bed and grips Akashi's two legs firmly, looking down at the redhead who is already lying down comfortably. A playful smile graces the tan boy's lips, teasing the much annoyed redhead.

"Go ahead and do it, and it won't be only your nose I'll punch this time."

"You know I can hold you down pretty easily, right? I won't stop until you beg."

"In that case you will be receiving a lot of money after I sell one of your internal organs to the black market."

"I know you won't do that."

"Go back to your bed and I won't."

"Oh, you mean the two of us will be sleeping there?"

"Let's not do this tonight, Daiki, I'm tired."

"What the hell?" Kagami comes out from the shower and gapes at the two's position and the small part of the conversation he hears. "You can't be serious."

"What do you mean?" Akashi frowns as soon as he lands his eyes on half naked Kagami.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that- if you guys wanna do it, do it later, you know. Like when I'm not here, _or when I'm dead_." He mutters the last part to himself.

"What do you think we were doing, idiot?" Aomine still asks despite knowing exactly what the other is thinking.

"You two, go to sleep, now." Akashi's frown deepens as he realizes where the conversation is heading to, he doesn't appreciate the fact that Aomine just downgrades his image in front of the two.

"Who's the mom now, I wonder." Kagami replies under his breath.

"Geez, give me a break. That guy kicks in his sleep, did you know that!?"

"Not my problem."

"And the two of us can't sleep comfortably in that bed, by the way." Kagami cringes his face as he remembers the small incident last night when he unconsciously mistakes Aomine as a body pillow. He shudders at the unpleasant memory.

"So what are you suggesting, Kagami? Do you want me to sleep with either one of you?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Maybe some other night." Akashi replies almost immediately, tone indicating the conversation is over.

"Spoiled brat." Kagami whispers, Aomine agrees for once.

A short staring contest is going on between the two hot headed teens, they aren't very pleased having to share the bed again. Kagami then fixes the blanket and uses it as a sort of barrier between the two.

Tonight is the last night they are going to spoil this little redhead.

* * *

**As you have noticed, AoAka is a bit more dominant in this story. Since it is after all my OTP *u***

**But, if you want some KagaAka moment, feel free to let me know, and I'll try to write it.**

**But like dang it, Kagami is one of the two protagonists and I know very little about him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Akage-Hiba18, I'm glad you like my stories. And I'm glad to find more people who like allxAkashi, especially AoAKa. I love your ideas, and I'm sorry I don't get to write about it in this chapter, but I definitely will! Don't know when yet but that's a really good idea and I love it~ Thank you my dear :D  
**

* * *

Repeated loud banging on the door pulls the three seemingly-dead-teens out from their dreamlands. The action is too sudden to the three's likings it gives them minor headaches. The door is soon opened not too gently, the knob hits the wall in result, making another loud noise.

"What the hell is going on!? Is there an earthquake or something!?" Bluenet jolts up to a sitting position, his short hair seems electrified as well as it points to no other direction but upward.

"You three are like dead corpses-ssu! No matter how loud we yelled and knocked on your door, you guys still wouldn't wake up!"

"Corpses are dead bodies, you dumbass!"

"Wow, who died?" Split-eyebrows teen is struggling to untangle himself from the barrier he made last night, it takes him a while to free himself from the evil blanket.

"Did you two sleep in the same bed?" The blond tilts his head slightly, he is well aware of the two not getting along with each other.

"So there's no earthquake? Geez." He isn't pleased to be waken up by loud noises, it puts him in a grumpy mood.

"What did you guys say about someone dying?" Kagami has yet to figure out how to untangle the last bit of blanket that is wrapping his waist.

"Why are you all so loud early in the morning?" Akashi sits up while holding his head and groaning lowly, then coughs a couple times. "I think the smoke is still in my body." He ends his sentence with another cough.

"Akashicchi! What smoke in your body? Wait, where were you guys yesterday anyway? Did you have a barbecue party without us!?"

"I wish. We were working our ass off yester-" Aomine lets out a big yawn before finishing his sentence, he then scratches his head lazily, and lays back down while muttering 'night'.

"It's eleven thirty already! We're all going outside today-ssu."

The bluenet only mumbles 'am good' in response.

Kagami flops back down after freeing himself from the blanket, he chooses to give up to find out what's going on. He is also not in the mood to spend a day outside in the blazing sun after what he went through the day before.

Akashi's answer, however, is a wake up call for the two sleepy lazy bums as they immediately shoot out of the bed and even race to the bathroom to get ready.

When the two are asked what made them change their minds they simply answer "like hell I'm going to stay in the house with him". The blond nods thinking it is a good point and erases his curiosity about their sudden attachment to Akashi.

A short ten minutes has passed and it hasn't been quite enjoyable and peaceful as Aomine doesn't stop complaining.

"Why the hell are we walking outside in this weather anyway?"

"We're going to the game arcade, Aomine-kun." Like shadow and light, Kuroko is walking closely next to Aomine, much to Kagami's irritation because he basically has no one to walk with, asides from the creepy yet alluring redhead, who is strangely staying behind the group, away from his usual companions; sweet tooth giant and oha-asa freak.

"Why game arcade? We've come this far to the beach and we're not even gonna go there?"

"No, you and I are going to the game arcade. Everyone else is going swimming, I guess."

"Hah!? Just us two?" The tanned blunet takes a quick glance at Akashi behind him, by pretending to scratch his head, or at least that's what it looks like to Kagami. Kagami cheers inwardly knowing that he won't get in his way to... he has to stop and wonder what he's trying to accomplish. There is no way he will admit, even to himself, that he's pretty much trying to get to know the redhead a little bit better, or to just spend time with him.

"I really need your help, Aomine-kun. If you already have plans, then I guess-"

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's really rare of you to ask for favors, Tetsu. So I guess it's gotta be important, right?"

Kuroko nods in response, it piques even Kagami's interest. He wonders what is this important thing that Kuroko has to ask for Aomine's help. As much as he doesn't like the fact that Kuroko thinks Aomine is more suited for the job than he is, he can't really complain if it means he's the one who gets to spend time with Akashi.

**Kagami 1, Aomine 0**

Kagami smirks to himself confidently. Now he just has to think up of something to not let the rest of the group interfere with his plan.

"Gah! What the hell am I thinking about!?" He shakes his head hard to get rid of another strange thought of his, that he's slowly starting to accept more and more easily.

He can't believe Aomine challenged him to anything other than a basketball one-on-one. Of all other things Aomine can challenge him to, and of all people Aomine can have a crush on, it has to be that one person Kagami can't take his eyes off of, and can't stop thinking about.

This person, this evil Akashi Seijuro person, may or may not be his first love - he has to stop and slam his head on the hot sand for a short moment before Kise stops him by pulling him hard, with a little help from Murasakibara by throwing a bucket to his head; he could've splashed him with the water in the bucket, but no, he had to throw the bucket too.

He has never been bothered by such a trivial thing like love, but this time it matters, it's apparently a pretty big deal, probably due to some mysterious love potion that emits from the petite redhead's body because there is no way he's attracted to him this much if it's not because of that.

"Hey, Akashi." _No, wait. What the hell am I trying to say to him? Stupid mouth for talking without my permission. _

"What is it?"

_Shoot, he heard me. Of course he heard me, he's right next to me for godsake. _"Mind to, um, come with me for like, I don't know, an hour or so?" He looks around to search any sort of ropes to hang himself later.

"Why? Do you also need my help with something?"

"Y-Yeah. There's a mini shogi competition nearby. I- I thought you might like it, but it's no big deal if you don't wanna participate or anything, you know."

"Hm. A mini shogi competition, huh. What's the prize, I wonder? Is it something you desire?"

The two of them have stopped walking, and without the rest realizing, they have lost sight of each other. Just exactly how Kagami wanted.

"Sorry, I was kinda lying. There aren't any shogi competitions."

"I know."

"How-" He knows he shouldn't be surprised Akashi found out he was lying, but the thing with Akashi is he never ceases to creep him out. "Never mind."

"Something is bothering you, Kagami. You do need my help, don't you?"

_Hell no, I don't. Not from you at least, since you're the freaking problem and all. _"I just need someone who isn't loud, annoying, and weird. That eliminates everyone, but you. Don't get me wrong, you're still hella weird and annoying, but-"

"You're weird, annoying, and loud as well. Just move on, will you."

"Geez, you really are annoying, aren't you?"

They're walking aimlessly around the beach, looking for nothing in particular. Kagami searches for some place that catches his eyes, then he hears a low snicker.

"What?" Kagami snaps. How dare this guy laugh at him, while knowing he's got a problem.

"I find it interesting that you would ask for my company."

"I told you you're the least worst out of the group!"

"Hn."

"You think I'm lying? Talk more, will ya?"

"Why should I?"

"So people know what you're thinking, sheesh."

"Oh, you want to know what I'm thinking?

"W-Why would I?"

"Let's get something to eat."

"Huh? I mean yeah, sure." He quickly replaces his surprise expression with a straight face and shrugs indifferently. He can't believe Akashi just practically asked him to go on a date with him. It is now the perfect time to impress him and Aomine will be out of-

His thought was abruptly stopped by a painful blow to his nose.

"Damn it, what was that!?"

"You ran into a pole."

"Hah, seriously!?" _So uncool, man, so uncool!_

"Anyway, you're okay with non-American foods? I couldn't find any and we better stop walking before you injure yourself."

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Not really, I'm a bit worried as well."

How he wish he had a recorder with him and let Aomine listen to it. He follows Akashi into a random restaurant and his stomach soon growls, he forgot how hungry he was until he smells delicious sizzling ribs the waiter is carrying right next to him.

* * *

**Like damn really though I would love sizzling ribs right now.**

**Uhm, don't hesitate to review~**

**Apology for Aomine's absence in this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys, you readers, I just wanna say I love you so much ;u; and the lovely reviews, thank you.**

**And yes, like I said, AoAka will be more dominant in this story ;)**

* * *

"So, what is this all about, Tetsu? Kagami could have easily done this too." Barely breaking a sweat, Aomine just earned them enough tickets to get the best prize the arcade has to offer, a giant Rilakkuma plush, by playing two rounds of basketball. He knows he is better, way better than Kagami at this thing, but even a child who has played this game enough can do this no problem. Despite him being glad that Kuroko trusts him more than he trusts Kagami to help him, he also has to wonder why. He also wonders what Kuroko would need a giant plush for.

"Yes, but Aomine-kun is much faster. And I don't have much money left, so speed is really crucial."

"Hah, of course I'm more reliable than that airhead. Right, Tetsu?"

"If this was a cooking competition or some sort, I would probably go to Kagami-kun first. Mitobe-kun would be my second choice... so really, I wouldn't ask for Aomine-kun's help for anything other than basketball."

"Isn't that a bit too harsh!? And I just helped you get that supersized stuffed doll." Aomine unconsciously looks down on his feet, a frown slowly forms. A thought of losing at anything to that annoying bastard really irritates him, especially right now. He knows he, for sure, won't lose to him at a one-on-one, but if Kagami was to beat him at getting Akashi to be his, he won't be able to sit with it.

"I really appreciate Aomine-kun's help today. Now, I can give it to- I mean-"

"Who are you giving it to? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend, Tetsu!" The thought of Kuroko having a girlfriend is something that is beyond Aomine's imagination, despite Kuroko's surprissingly expertness in that field.

They are finally out of the noisy and crowded game arcade and catching up to the rest of the group, something Aomine has been looking forward to, not that he didn't enjoy breaking the records and having half of the arcade population crowding around him.

"If you agree to pretend I didn't say anything just now, I'll share you an information that might be valuable to you, Aomine-kun."

"What information? What is it about?" The tanned blunet almost leaps in front of Kuroko, blocking his way, pretty much forcing him to look him in the eyes to find a hint what he is talking about.

"Information about Akashi-kun."

Chills out of nowhere are creeping up his back, Aomine widens his eyes at his former shadow. "Why do you think I need that information?"

"Akashi-kun is alone with Kagami-kun at the restaurant right next to the waterpark."

And with that, Aomine quickly mutters 'thanks, not that I need it' before dashing towards the said place. A faint smile graces the pale blunet's lips before he heads towards the other direction to join the rest, with the giant plush in his hands.

* * *

"Now tell me again, Kagami, why did you feel the need to order a sundae of this size?" Akashi can't take his eyes off of the impressive size of the dessert, that Kagami just admits he can't finish it by himself.

"I like it. And I know you'll like it too, we can finish this thing together." Kagami shoves a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream into his own mouth, while offering another spoon to Akashi, who accepts it reluctantly.

"I'm not a big fan of ice cream."

"Then how come you bought yourself one the other day?" Kagami has to hold back his smirk watching Akashi widens his eyes for a brief moment, before his usual calm expression is back.

"It was hot." Is the only answer from the smaller redhead.

Despite what he just said not a minute ago, Akashi sinks his spoon into the mountain of ice cream in front of him, then licks the spoon bit by bit, something Kagami finds himself unable to look away from.

Then an idea, a brilliant idea, pops up in Kagami's head. He has to try his very best to keep his face straight and stop himself from being overly excited by it. He takes a deep breath a few times to calm his racing heart, he isn't sure if he really should do this but he can no longer stop himself from all the sudden rush of new excitement.

A waiter with a tray in his hand passes by him, he quickly grabs the neatly wrapped spoon on it and holds it out of Akashi's sight, who still seems focused on his ice cream. He licks his own spoon clean and quickly switches the new spoon and puts it in the bowl.

"Hey, eat it with the chocolate syrup too." He grabs Akashi's hand and pulls it towards the giant bowl on their table, the smaller resists which Kagami knows he would do. During the small fight Kagami 'accidentally' knocks over the spoon, and so it falls to the floor.

"What are you trying to do, Kagami?" Akashi doesn't seem to like the attention people around them are giving them, this kind of attention at least.

"I was just trying to get you to taste something new." He reasons, he then gives Akashi the spoon he just licked clean earlier.

Just one more step, and the spoon will be in Akashi's mouth.

Yes, an _indirect kiss_.

Closer, just a bit closer and the tip of the spoon will soon touch those sweet and delicious looking lips.

Kagami has to lick his lips due to his impatience, Akashi seems to be taking his time.

Loud steps, that are getting increasingly louder in a short moment make Akashi put down the spoon, and search for the source of the sound.

Kagami lets out a frustrated groan and slams his head on the table. Not long after he straigtens his position as a shadow looms over their table.

"Son of a -" Kagami narrows his eyes at the tall figure in front of him. He has to press the urge to stand up and stare down at the guy, though the height difference isn't that much, he still can't exactly do that but to arch his neck looking up at the guy who just spoiled his elaborated plan, is very unacceptable.

"You bastard." Aomine growls shortly at the cheater. He quickly calms himself down, or to be more precise he has to since Akashi is death-glaring him, due to even more unwanted attention towards the group. He takes a seat in front of the two and without thinking grabs Akashi's spoon and licks it clean, Kagami can only gape hopelessly at the sight, and only manage to mutter a low 'why'.

Aomine raises an eyebrow at the horrified look on Kagami's face, he then smirks confidently, as if he just won a huge prize or something.

"He just dragged me into hell with him..."

"Huh? What the hell is wrong with you? Take it easy, man." Aomine chuckles at the now depressed Kagami, the sight truly entertains him.

_You wouldn't be freaking smiling if I told you, bastard_. He is weighing the choices to either tell him what horrible thing just happened to the two of them, or to not say anything about the matter since it's really too disgusting. He chooses the latter choice, of course.

What the two, -in between Kagami's struggle not to vomit, and Aomine's triumph- didn't notice is, the strange, faint smile, that graces the Rakuzan's captain's lips.

* * *

**For those who don't know, Kagami is 190 cm tall, Aomine is two cm taller than he is. Sorry, don't know what their heights are in feet.**

**And uh, has this fic turned into a KagaAo fic?**

**No, it hasn't. Although the author has taken a tinsy bit interest in it, this is still a KagaAkaAo, no worries, no worries.**

**Now I would much appreciate more reviews from you lovely readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you alright?"

Aomine pouts as he watches Akashi looking concerned about that idiot Kagami, he even goes as far as asking him if he's alright. That's something Akashi would only do to his teammates, former and current, and Kagami is nothing but Akashi's enemy, basketball-wise.

Despite him enjoying his little moment of success of obtaining Akashi's first kiss, indirectly, Kagami's gloomy state is ruining the mood a little bit. He knows Kagami is aware of his action, but his reaction to it is really too exaggerated.

Not only that, he caught a glimpse of the slight, faint, and brief smirk on Akashi's adorable face as the same time as horror paints Kagami's annoying face.

He isn't much of a thinker, more like he isn't a thinker at all, but the two scenes that just occured in front of his eyes are making him curious. Moreover, it can't be more obvious that Akashi is only pretending to be concerned about the still depressed Kagami, who is apparently too depressed to notice. He suspects Akashi isn't as clueless and innocent in this matter as he thinks him to be.

And nothing can get Aomine more excited than this.

"You look sick, Kagami. Go back and rest, will ya." _It's my turn to be with Akashi now, bastard._

"And since when do you care?" Kagami is really worried he won't be able to hold back his vomit anymore. "Do me a favor and disappear, Aomine."

"You do look sick, Kagami. Daiki, you can carry him home, can't you?"

"I'd rather carry Murasakibara."

"I don't need your help! And I'm fine, Akashi. See?" Kagami forces himself to look as healthy as he can, though he doesn't really know how, he just tries to look livelier by smiling as wide as he can without hurting his now pounding head.

"If you say so, just stay here and rest for a bit, we'll be right back. Daiki, follow me."

To Kagami and Aomine's confusion, Akashi gets up from his seat and heads outside, the bluenet soon follows him obediently.

"You think I didn't notice what you were doing earlier?" Akashi turns around to face the confused bluenet, and crosses his arms across his chest.

After a brief moment of silence, Aomine responds with a wide smirk, _he knew it_. So Akashi is aware of what he's trying to do, after all.

"And you don't mind?"

"I don't, though I may need some more time to get used to it."

"Huh, I thought you'd be at least creeped out by this." He is considering to just kiss the redhead on the spot, though he soon discards the idea, he doesn't really want to end up with more bruises on this vacation.

"I can't tell you who to like, can I? So, I did one small favor for you, and you can thank me later."

"What favor?" Now this gets Aomine completely focused on the topic, although he has been a lot more focused these last few minutes than he has been through out his life.

Akashi pauses briefly before answering with a hint of seduction in his tone, while lowering his eyelids ever so slightly, "I want it to be a surprise, Daiki."

If Akashi didn't turn around and return to the restaurant right away after he offered his virginity to the bluenet -at least that's how the bluenet interprets it- he would have grabbed him and done him right there and then. His arms twitch just thinking about it, all the while regretting he didn't act sooner.

Not much happens at the restaurant after that, at least to Aomine's concern, as he is still unable to stop himself from hallucinating and imagining Akashi undressing himself on top of him. The thought almost triggers a very dangerous and difficult-to-hide action, he soon stops himself with struggles, but succesfully by replacing the image of the sexy and seductive Akashi with Kagami - Aomine is worried he's going to throw up his lunch.

* * *

"Why is there a teddy bear in my bed?" The only thing Kagami wants once he gets home is to lay down in the bed to get rid of his headache, but he finds his spot is already occupied, and there is no way he will sleep on Aomine's side of bed.

"That's not a teddy bear, Kagami."

"Does it even matter?" Even Akashi can't make him feel better now, thanks to his slow motion when he's about to eat that ice cream. He picks up the giant doll and stares at it, he can't help but to find it a bit cute.

"That's a rilakkuma plush, that Daiki worked hard to get."

Kagami shrieks in silent, while dropping the plush as if it's contaminated with dangerous viruses. "What the hell!? Then why is this thing here!?"

"Don't ask me. Ask yourself, why do _you_ think it's in your bed?" Akashi grins darkly and even lets Kagami to catch the sight of it before he backs out of the room and let Kagami rest.

* * *

_Lots and lots of misunderstandings. Wonder what will happen next?_

* * *

**AN : Sorry it's a bit short!**

**And I want to apologize in advance, just in case, I might not be able to update as often as I have been doing. I'm getting braces soon and the preparations and stuff hurt too much, I can't concentrate on my writing anymore. I'll keep trying to write now and then though!~**

**Thanks for loyally reading and again, don't hesitate to review, in fact, it'll motivate me ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning! Really, really long AN, aaah I'm sorry I'm just really happy with the reviews I got.**

**I- I really don't know what to say but a bunch of thank you! I love love your reviews!**

**I will try to make the chapters longer, but I'm really trying to keep it just a bit over 1000 words, but under 2000. Because writing long chapters will really make the stories confusing for myself, and the readers too haha. I will try to update regularly though so I hope it'll make up for the short chapters~**

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni : no pain no gain, true that! I constantly have to remind myself of that to get through this painful process.**

**spiralsecrets : I feel honored that I've got you liking these two adorable pairs!**

**Akage-Hiba18 : Well hello there! :D Thanks for your suggestion, it actually reminded me that the rest of the GoM are still there haha! So here you go~**

**kamuinoyume : I'm sorry for not writing about KagaKuro. I'll make it up *wink more aoaka wink* Oops did I just spoil my own story?**

**Akacchi : No need to worry! I got it, thank you so much :D**

* * *

Kagami stares at the door where Akashi was at seconds ago in disbelief, that is slowly being replaced with rage and disgust.

_"Ask yourself, why do you think it's in your bed?"_

Akashi's last sentence keeps ringing in his head, which he finds irritating - not the voice, because he finds it to be addictive, and he would very much like to hear other sort of sounds that he's very curious to hear and is very sure he won't be able to hear no matter what, no, not the voice, but the image that the sentence plants in his head.

A lot of why's are running through his mind.

Why would Aomine go through the trouble to get him something silly and hideous?

Why did he have to put it in his bed, is Aomine trying to be romantic and mysterious, Kagami will never want to know.

Why would Aomine get him anything in the first place?

And why does the teddy bear keep staring at him creepily?

"What the hell are you looking at, ugly?" Kagami is done with all the crap the plush has brought him, even though the plush really is innocent. He pushes the giant doll aside a bit too violent and angrily apparently because it bounces back to his side of bed again.

He is really considering to dunk the doll into the much smaller trash bin, though his headache stops him from doing so, he instead throws it across the room.

"Oi! What are you doing with Tetsu's present, you asshole!?" Aomine barges into the room and picks up the slumped rilakkuma gently, he then lightly brushes it to clean it from Kagami's germs.

"Kuroko's present? I don't care, idiot! Just take that ugly thing outta here!"

"I don't even know how it got in here! Did you steal it from him, hah!? That's something you would do, alright!"

"Why would I do that?! Just tell me the fucking truth, dammit! I've had enough of your bull. What the hell are you trying to do!?"

"What?" Aomine's voice has gone back to its normal volume, to his annoyance, and to Kagami's surprise. Aomine furrows his eyebrows and looks at Kagami weirdly, which ticks off the redhead even more.

"I thought you're after Akashi, I don't fucking get you anymore."

"Hey! I got this doll for Tetsu because he asked me to! Besides, he's my close friend, ya know? Why do you care anyway?"

"Leave Kuroko out of this, stupid! Why the hell did you put the doll in my fucking bed?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I told you I have no idea how it got in here, dumbass!"

"You also stole my first kiss, asshole!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

A girly scream stops their argument in an instant, the two are staring at each other in horror. They've got nothing to hide but for someone to hear their conversations, they will kill them no matter who they are.

"Kyaa~! Don't keep pushing, Ki-chan, you're heavy!"

"Eh? It's Midorimacchi who keeps pushing me."

"Be quiet, they'll hear us nanodayo."

Although their next action doesn't give them any excuses to pretend they weren't just outside of the room, pressing themseves against the door, or at least stay as near as possible to the door, as they come crashing down into the room.

Behind the tangled group on the floor, stood Akashi and Kuroko who are watching the scene unfolding before their eyes calmly.

"What the hell is this, Satsuki?!"

"Aomine-kun! We- We weren't eavesdropping or anything! We just happened to pass by the door when we heard you two arguing! We didn't hear anything though, not at all! Your voices were like, really really muffled for some reason!"

"All of you freaking passed by the door at the fucking same time!? And somehow broke the door too?"

"Yes-ssu!"

"I don't see the point of lying nanodayo."

"Come on, Midorin! They almost bought it!"

"No, we didn't, what are we, stupid?"

Akashi seems to be just a micro second late to stop himself from snickering at Aomine's choice of responding.

"So you heard everything then?" Despite the two being similarly hot-headed, Kagami manages to calm himself down, he is actually more worried than angry.

"Yes, we did. And we have no problems with that, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko crooks a gentle and small smile at the two, as if encouraging the two to not feel ashamed or embarrassed. Kagami just wants to jump off of a cliff. And Aomine is still unable to take in what's going on.

"N-No, Kuroko! What the hell! I- It's not like what you're thinking, no, not at all!" Kagami curses himself for stuttering, what a way to convince them and clear the misunderstanding.

"Kyaaaaa!~" Again, a girly scream, louder this time, is heard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Satsuki?"

Momoi gigles for a few seconds before she's able to answer, "Be careful, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun can be very...-"

"Stop!" Kagami shouts desperately, his head is spinning it's making him feel nausea, thanks to Aomine, all thanks to the bastard Aomine.

"I cannot believe you would do something like that so carelessly, Aomine." Midorima pushes up his glasses while closing his eyes for a moment, as if to show his disbelief at the indecent thing Aomine chose to do at such an early stage of their nonexistent relationship.

"Oh yeah. What did you say about stealing your first kiss?" Aomine turns his head to look at Kagami again, doing so casually if he is just asking about the weather. He then continues, "I was only trying to get A-"

"Kagami, you look horrible, I want you to take some rest. Everyone, please leave." Akashi's firm, commanding tone is something no one is able to defy. And so everyone does just that and leave the room to the three occupants.

Aomine has to wonder why Akashi had to stop him right at the moment when he was about to say something Akashi isn't supposed to know, judging by how Akashi is apparently misunderstanding the whole situation.

"So what's up, Akashi? This is your doing, isn't it?" Aomine has to confirm his suspicion.

"It is. Like I said, I was only trying to help you two."

"Help us with what?"

"Aomine, don't you dare ignore me, you bastard." Eyebags are decorating Kagami's tired eyes, he has to get things straight before he let himself get some sleep that he very much needs at the moment.

"I was trying to get Akashi's first kiss." There, Aomine finally said it, right in front of the guy too.

"My first kiss? Why is that, Daiki?"

"I like you."

Kagami has missed his chance to confess first, not that he's ever planned to do so. But Aomine has snatched away that opportunity, the opportunity to make Akashi blush, even slightly.

Such a rare and beautiful sight, and Aomine had to be the cause of it.

Aomine's signature smirk that is plastered on his confident face, makes Akashi turn away his head.

_Aomine, you fucking bastard._

* * *

**Coming up next, misunderstandings will be finally explained! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : Well well. Definitely OOC Akashi, yep, spiralsecrets, this Akashi, isn't the typical complicated and smarty Akashi, because author (which is me) doesn't know how to write fancy schmancy talks x'D ah, well. So, beware of OOCness guys~**

**Another warning, as for this chapter, there will be lots and lots of dialogues.**

**_Past time_**** will be ****_italicized_****, and still, ****_monologue_**** too. **

* * *

_In the evening of the second day (which was the day the three roommates had to work a horrible part-time job)_

_"What do you want to talk with me about, Akashi-kun?"_

_"I'm sure you've noticed, Tetsuya."_

_"Yes..."_

_"As expected from the sixth phantom man."_

_"What I find odd is Akashi-kun isn't bothered by it at all."_

_"I can't say I'm not bothered by it at all. But don't you at least find it a bit interesting?"_

_"He isn't exactly the type to crush on someone easily, and I'm pretty sure he is a bit serious about this one, about you, Akashi-kun."_

_"Te- Tetsuya..."_

_"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I didn't mean to say it like that."_

_"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I've decided to help you, if you agree to do the same for me."_

_"Help me?"_

_"Did you think I wouldn't notice how you look at Kagami?"_

_"..."_

_"Let's mess with them a little."_

_"Akashi-kun?"_

_"After all, it's their fault I'm now feeling... uncomfortable..."_

_"I thought Akashi-kun could handle this situation easily."_

_"If they were females, this would be a completely different situation."_

_"They? Aomine-kun and... Kagami-kun?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I thought we were talking about Aomine-kun."_

_"That's why I offered to help you, if you can help me with Daiki."_

_"So you're interested in Aomine-kun?"_

_"Th- That's not what I mean!"_

_"You're blushing, Akashi-kun."_

_"I'm not! The heat is just starting to get me. Tetsuya, bring Daiki with you somewhere else tomorrow."_

_"But Akashi-kun, don't you want to spend time with Ao-"_

_"I do not like him!"_

_"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, of course you don't."_

* * *

"-out of this, stupid! Why the hell did you put the doll in my fucking bed?"

"What the hell are you talking about!? I told you I have no idea how it got in here, dumbass!"

"You also stole my first kiss, asshole!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

_Then Momoi just had to scream. Maybe Midorima is one to blame, for pushing his way towards the door to hear the conversation better. Midorima can be strange sometimes._

_The two short boys behind the group of idiots watch the scene calmly, the scene of an aho holding a fluffy doll, and a flustered bakagami who looks like he just saw a cat barking. The two steal a glance at each other and smirk, while highfiving silently._

_"Why did you make them kiss each other, Akashi-kun?"_

_"I wasn't planning to. But he tried to give me an indirect kiss." Akashi shudders a bit._

_"I want Aomine-kun to be Akashi-kun's first kiss."_

_"Tetsuya..."_

_"Why is your skin crippled up like that, Akashi-kun?"_

_"...disgusting..."_

"I was only trying to get A-"

"Kagami, you look horrible, I want you to take some rest. Everyone, please leave." Sometimes, Akashi wonders how Aomine can be so shamelessly blunt.

_And now, he has to deal with the two. How he wish he had asked Kuroko to stay with him._

"I like you." The shameless Aomine, confesses.

_Stupid, idiot, ahomine. How dare he confesses easily like that, in front of Kagami too. _

_Doesn't he at least feel embarrassed? Does he ever feel embarrassed?_

Now he doesn't know what to say.

Kagami blinks his eyes a few times, he then glares at Aomine, who still has that stupid smirk on his face.

"That's fucking unfair!" Kagami snaps.

"What's unfair?" Aomine raises an eyebrow, tone mocking the angry tall redhead, as if he just married Akashi and made Kagami his bestman.

"You- You're not supposed to do that!"

"Why not, idiot?"

_So now these two idiots decided to ignore HIM, all flustered and awkward and unsure what to do!?_

"That's just unfair, I'm telling you! The battle isn't even halfway yet!"

"We didn't set any fucking rules!"

"Never mind that! You still haven't answered my damn questions!"

"Oh, about that? I didn't grab your spoon, dumbass!"

"That's mine, idiot! I fucking switched it when he wasn't looking!"

"Why would you do something cliche like that!?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it!?"

"Hell yeah it does! I have to fucking sterilize my mouth." And in Aomine's understanding, sterelizing is done by chewing on his shirt, as he is doing just that. Then a brilliant idea pops up, he looks at Akashi, who slowly shakes his head immediately.

"Don't you fucking dare." Kagami growls as soon as he gets what Aomine intends to do.

And Akashi never wants to run away so badly.

"What are you, his dad?"

"Akashi." Kagami turns his head towards the smallest of the three, "Who would you rather kiss, me or him?"

Akashi blinks a couple times before he can respond, "Excuse me?"

Aomine is suddenly in front of the smaller redhead, and places his two arms on each side of the barely flustered shorter guy against the wall, "It'll be easier to demonstrate it." He whispers seductively, while leaning in.

"What the fuck!?" How badly Kagami wants to murder this guy.

Although the evil thought soon disappears as soon as Aomine crouching down on the floor, holding his shin while cursing endlessly. Kagami jumps in joy in his head.

"Way to go, Akashi." Kagami raises his hand to give the redhead a high five, though he just gives the arm a cold look, before leaving the room.

"Ha! He left you hanging, gonna cry now?"

"Who was crying just a second ago? And ouch, he doesn't want you to kiss him."

"Shut up!"

"That was just stupid, and embarrassing." Kagami shakes his head shortly before bursting out laughing.

"Tch."

* * *

**Er, let me know if I should take down this chapter or not haha**

**Don't hesitate to review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : Thank you for all the positive feedbacks! I was crying in happiness ;u; And I am not sure if this will be rated M in the future. I did intend to write some smut but... I'm not sure if I can pull it off haha ^^;;**

**Also, I apologize for the late update! (the song 'It's too late to apologize' is currently playing in my room. I swear I didn't make that up)**

* * *

Once Aomine recovers from the pain that Akashi gave him by kicking his shin and rejecting his kiss, he picks up the doll and throws it to Kagami, who catches it on reflex.

"I told you I don't want this."

Aomine has had enough of Kagami already. He doesn't understand why Kagami keeps thinking the freaking doll is from him. Besides, why would he do something like that? Just thinking about him giving the idiot a present is revolting.

"Just take it. Tetsu didn't make me earn all those tickets to get that doll for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't fucking know. But it looks like he's giving it to you. So you better fucking accept it thankfully, stupid." He doesn't wish to continue the conversation any longer. He can't keep his mind off of Akashi rejecting him. Maybe he's shy, he reassures himself.

"Kuroko is giving this... to me? Why would he do that?"

"I told you I don't know! Geez. And I don't know why Akashi made it seem like I'm the one who gave it to you." And if Akashi purposely made Aomine and Kagami indirectly kissed because of that cursed spoon, Akashi would owe him one.

"I have no idea what Akashi's up to, but technically he's right-"

"Shut up for a minute."

Kagami is really close to beat Aomine with the giant plush, but by the serious look on Aomine, which really doesn't suit him and it just looks stupid on his face, the sight stops him nonetheless.

After only a second of silence, Aomine looks up with obvious disgust on his face.

"What?"

"There's no way I'm gonna allow that."

"Can you stop acting like a fucking smarty pants and just tell me what the fuck you're thinking right now!?"

"You're Tetsu's girlfriend!?" Kuroko did mention he's giving it to his girlfriend, didn't he? Maybe he didn't, but by the way Kuroko dodged his question, he may as well did. So, this freaking guy is Kuroko's girlfriend!? Kuroko's taste is sometimes strange...

Kagami is unable to summon his voice quick enough so he just gapes at Aomine, dumbfounded. Since when is he a girl? - is the only thought that comes across his mind, oh how he is offended.

"That means you lose then." A smirk is slowly forming on the bluenet's face, Kagami doesn't even bother to keep up with Aomine's thoughts.

"At what?"

"Akashi's mine." Aomine declares in low voice.

"What-"

"Just give up and admit you lose already. Or you wanna hurt Tetsu's feeling?"

"Huh? I...-" Kagami has no idea what Aomine's talking about. Or rather, he doesn't want to know what Aomine's on to, although his slow brain actually catches up with what's going on, he curses his brain for being absorbent this time instead of when he needs it the most, like during exams period for example. Aomine is pissing him off. "...no." For Kuroko to like him, that way, is just ridiculous. Kuroko doesn't seem to be a guy who likes anyone, especially a guy, and especially him. Besides, Kuroko hasn't spend that much time with him on this vacation - he even chose to pair up with Kise that time instead of him! And Aomine really pisses him off because for once, he may be right.

"Just give up already. I'll let you have Tetsu."

"You don't own Kuroko, dumbass!"

"Hey! I know him longer than you do!"

"That doesn't make you his owner!"

"But he likes me better."

"You're way too confident. And see what it did to you, you got kicked in the leg."

"Drop that already! He just didn't wanna do it in front of you!"

"Oh, yeah? I bet on every last penny in my wallet, you'll never get his first kiss."

"I'll kiss him in front of you, just wait and see." He clenches his fists in frustration, this damned bastard, will regret he ever made that bet.

* * *

Momoi is glad to have the room to herself. Well, of course she has the room to herself, it would be inappropriate if she had to sleep with a boy in the same room - Kuroko is a whole different case, of course, and she had tried to get him sleep with her but Aomine just had to play the protective 'guardian' role.

She shakes her head lightly, she doesn't want to think what has already happened and be grateful enough she gets to live with her crush under the same roof. She has to use this one week vacation wisely, therefore she is now busying herself to find the right outfit for tonight's barbeque.

She has already picked two cute outfits and is about to lift her shirt when something strucks her mind. She rushes to her unpacked bag and pulls out a pair of the new shorts she got herself the other day. She crooks a proud smile to be able to get it while it's on a huge sale. She is unbuttoning the current pants she has on when...

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Aomine-kun! You can't barge into a girl's room like that!" What if she has decided to take off her garment even one second earlier!? What would Aomine do then!?

"Satsuki, you made me and Akashi lose on purpose, didn't you?"

"Don't ignore me like that! And I made my decision fairly, I won't accept any complaints. Besides, it's been how long, three days already?"

"Doesn't matter! You're being unfair, Satsuki. We were obviously the best. You even fell for Akashi, didn't you?"

Momoi almost tear the new shorts - she was just trying to tear the tag, but what on earth is Aomine saying!? Well, it's not like it's a false accusation, but it isn't true either! She was simply amazed by Akashi's performance, and therefore, she fell for Akashi's _performance._

"You were almost disqualified because your story was too lame! But thanks to Akashi-kun your team at least made it back so you guys could be the losers."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? There's no way we could lose, Satsuki!"

"Just because you two are the best at basketball games doesn't mean you two are the best at everything else!"

"Well, Akashi is."

"You aren't, this is how far you drag Akashi-kun down."

"Oi, that was too mean, Satsuki!"

"Ah! Just get out of my room, Aomine-kun. I'm going to change clothes." She says as she pushes the guy with everything she has, without even a little success as he isn't even budging.

"I'm not getting out of here until you change your mind." He crosses his arms stubbornly. That is the only way Aomine can think of to get Akashi sleep in the same bed as he is, and to get rid of that pest, Kagami.

"Akashi-kun! Help me!" Momoi yells on top of her lungs before Aomine can stop her.

The guy opens the door in a split second and witnesses the scene of Aomine trying to shut Momoi up, and widens his eyes at that.

"What are you doing to her, Daiki?"

"Don't make it sound so bad, Akashi!"

Momoi runs over to Akashi's side and proceeds to hide behind him, the action pisses Aomine off, and Momoi is well aware of it.

"What's going on in here?" Akashi looks at Aomine sharply, he isn't in the mood to talk to someone who tried to kiss him just a short while ago.

"I was just asking her why she made us lose."

"That happened a few days ago, Daiki, get over it."

"And why are you okay with it?"

"I think it's for the best. I would've ended up sharing the room with only you if we won."

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"I- I should leave, right? I feel like this conversation is getting personal." Momoi slowly backs away from the room, with neither of the boys trying to stop her.

"You don't wanna sleep with me or something?" Aomine asks again, amused that Akashi didn't try to stop Momoi either.

"That was insolent of you."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away that time."

The apology almost caught Akashi off guard, actually it did as his face is getting warm. He quickly turns around, and mutters, "It's okay." before leaving.

_Man, Kagami will be so broke this summer._ Aomine almost jumps up and down in excitement, but he hasn't completely caught up to what just happened yet. What he knows for sure is Akashi is almost within his grasp.

* * *

**Another AN: The fact that I made Akashi lose in this story without any significant reactions has been bothering me, so I hope it clears things up for readers who are bothered by it too!**

**Re-view~ my lovely readers~**

**This chapter is edited just a little bit (083013)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN : Yo, everyone. I always, always jump with excitement reading your reviews. So know that I always appreciate them :)**

**Notice, I edited the last chapter a little bit (including the plan for the barbeque party that will take place in this chapter!)**

* * *

"Ki-chan~ Will you help me carry the grill?" Momoi immediately calls out when she spots the boy. Everyone else is... Where is everyone else?! She pouts at the fact that no one bothers to help her. Good thing Kise is in the house, as the barbeque party is his idea.

"Of course, Momoicchi!~ By the way, have you seen-"

"No!" She snaps and stomps her foot at the same time, startling the blond. "They can't already be waiting outside, can they!?"

"I don't know-ssu. I can check on my way out~" Kise replies cheerfully, in hope it will make Momoi to feel a bit better.

While the two are busy preparing for the party, Kagami has managed to corner Akashi -uhm- he has managed to spot Akashi by himself, to be correct.

Putting aside the thought that Kuroko has a crush on him, he calls out to the shorter redhead and almost runs to get to his side. Kuroko can't be having a thing for him, he knows Kuroko, and he is not the type of person to be having that kind of feeling, especially towards him. Aomine is just messing around with him, that boy will do anything to get Akashi to be his boyfriend, that damn cheater.

"Hey, Akashi." He flashes his widest grin, to show he has no ill intention. He won't do anything stupid like Aomine did earlier.

"Why aren't you helping Momoi with the preparation?"

"I could ask the same question." He actually didn't remember about the barbeque party until Akashi brought it up.

"I... am helping." He can't afford to let Aomine see him, the guy has been giving him a look that Akashi finds confusing - the feelings stirring up in his chest is what confuses him. So there he is, outside in the backyard, trying to do something to busy himself.

"What, keeping the grass warm?"

"Are you here to make fun of me? If so, you have something better to do. Ryouta seems to be having a problem with carrying the meats."

Kagami glances over his shoulder briefly to snicker at the sight of wobbly Kise with a huge stack of meats - how much did they buy anyway?

"No, I wanna ask you a question... or a favor, to be exact."

Akashi raises an eyebrow slightly to allow the other to continue, and so Kagami does, "I'm getting sick sleeping with Aomine, please, please don't let me share the bed with him. I'm begging you." He even claps his palms together in front of his face to make the begging looks more convincing.

Kagami cracks an eye open to see why the guy hasn't responded.

"Hm.. Do you really not want to sleep in the same bed with Daiki?"

"Yes! That guy trashes around a lot! He has too much energy or something."

"He does, doesn't he?" Akashi now rubs his two fingers on his chin, smiling at the sight of Kagami begging earnestly.

"So..." Kagami speaks up hopefully after a moment of silence, his ears twitch in anticipation. There is no way Akashi will choose to sleep with Aomine, after he tried to kiss this innocent cutie. This is his golden chance, and he can't wait to see Aomine's annoyed face and to laugh at it.

"If that is the case, I don't mind..." Akashi pauses deliberately, amused at how impatient Kagami is being now, "letting you sleep in my bed."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you don't want to sleep with Daiki in the same bed. So, I'm letting you use my bed for tonight, and let me deal with Daiki."

"Huh- wait. That's not what I meant! I said I wanted to sleep with you there! Not you sleep with Aomine!"

"You didn't say that, Kagami."

"Akashi..." Kagami is too disheartened to continue his sentence. Why does that bastard get to sleep with Akashi!? What does that idiot have that he doesn't!? He, for a fact, did not do anything indecent that makes Akashi uncomfortable! He understands personal space perfectly well, and he will take as much time as needed until Akashi is ready for him. So, why Aomine!?

"Maybe you should've been clearer next time."

While Kagami is cursing himself for trying to not be too bold with his intention, Akashi walks away from him to lend a hand with the preparation, after all he can hear Momoi's complaining loud and clear.

Before he makes his way to the kitchen, he stops for a moment to mourn over his terrible fate. He shouldn't have been okay with Momoi's decision to pair them alphabetically. He would have no problems sleeping with Kagami anytime -in his knowledge, Kagami is less agressive compared to Aomine- but for Kuroko's sake...  
He will knock the daylight out of Aomine to ensure he won't do anything to him in his sleep.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Stop hoarding the foods-ssu! I've been grilling for over an hour and I haven't eaten anything!"

"Ah? Isn't that your job? You shouldn't complain, Kise."

"It is not my job! None of you wanted to do it, so I volunteered-ssu!"

"Then don't volunteer in the first place if you're gonna complain."

Aomine bolts away when Kise is trying to hit him with the tongs. Kuroko then offers to take over Kise's shift, which is accepted gratefully.

Without anyone noticing, Akashi walks up to the grill and helps him.

"Akashi-kun, you don't have to-"

"Tetsuya."

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun? You look like you're about to cry, did the tobasco end up in your food?" Kise did try to pull a prank on Aomine, but due to a sudden brief chaos the boy has no idea where the plate went.

"N-No. I'm thinking to sleep in the living room for tonight."

"Why?" Kuroko is now focusing his whole attention to the redhead. Almost burning the sausages he is grilling if it wasn't for Akashi warning him.

"Yeah, why?" Aomine pops up behind Akashi, startling the two boys. If Akashi didn't have a great self-control he would've sent the plate he's holding flying. Kuroko did send the tongs flying, although his stoic face is still present, makes it a really weird scene.

"Why are you here?" Akashi turns around and asks Aomine calmly, despite his racing heart, and if it was a bit brighter outside, his pale face would be visible.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Aomine wiggles an eyebrow teasingly after the sentence, pissing Akashi off to no end. Does he realize that Kuroko can see it too!?

"Um, I have to excuse myself." When Akashi glares at him, he simply mouths "tongs" and points at the small object lying at least fifteen meters away before running off in that direction. He's starting to think Kuroko threw the object on purpose.

"So now you can't even stand being in the same room with me?" Aomine asks, after making sure Kuroko is out of hearing distance.

"Daiki."

Aomine blinks his eyes fast upon hearing Akashi's low voice, saying his first name. He's glad Akashi starts addressing his teammates by their first names. It sounds nicer when his first name passes through those sweet lips, it makes him shudder with excitement.

"Akashi?" Aomine whispers semi huskily.

And that successfully makes Akashi's heart skip a beat. Blood rushes to his ears and face, unpleasant feeling overall, especially in the other guy's presence.

Ignoring all that, Akashi continues, "Kagami came to me and begged to let him not sleep with you tonight."

"So you let him sleep in your bed, and you'll sleep on the couch?" Aomine catches up pretty well.

"Correct."

"Why don't we just share my bed then?"

"Judging by what you tried to do to me today, I can't imagine what you'll do to me if we're sleeping in the same bed." There's no point in lying, Aomine overheard him and he prefers to be straight forward, to make some things clear with him.

"It's not like I'm gonna rape you."

"That didn't even cross my mind." If Aomine ever tries to do anything close to raping him, he will suffer a slow, painful death.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"So in your opinion, forcing me to have sex with you is the only thing I should be afraid of?"

Aomine almost chokes himself hearing Akashi talking about such a delicate subject almost casually.

"Er, that includes touching you too, I guess?"

"If you lay even a finger on me, I won't forgive you."

"Does that mean you'll sleep with me?"

"Only if you promise not to do anything to me."

"I promise." So he says while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Fine, then I'll sleep with you."

Aomine smirks inwardly. Oh, Akashi. He isn't aware of the other meaning of sleeping with someone. But if he touches Akashi, he's dead.

Unless, he touches him 'accidentally'.

He can barely wait for nighttime.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Momoi-san? Momoi-san, are you okay!?" Kuroko was smiling to himself, stalking the two teens by the grill having a conversation he can't really hear, when Momoi is shooting fire out of her mouth, or to be precise spitting out food and choking and asking for a glass of water.

"WHO- WHO PUT TOBASCO IN MY FOOD!?"

Kise quickly covers his mouth with his palms, then backs away from the crowd slowly.

"Here, Sa-chin. The more water the better, right?" Murasakibara offers the girl a gallon of water, an honest concern can be seen on his face, he even opens it up before handing it over.

"Milk will work better nanodayo."

"Do we have milk here?" Murasakibara snaps at the glasses boy, angering him. Midorima stomps his way into the house in search of a milk.

Meanwhile, Kise is still running away until he stumbles over a body.

"Ouch! Damn, that hurt!" Kagami straightens his body and presses his back that the blond kicked before falling down.

"I'm sorry-ssu! I didn't see you here! What are you doing anyway, laying down here by yourself, Kagamicchi?"

"It's none of your business! And seriously, stop calling me that."

"Oh, do you feel left out? No need to feel awkward around us! You can talk to any-"

"Leave me alone, Kise. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Did you even eat!? Come on, stop being so depressed-ssu!"

"Stop being my mom, geez. I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko finally knows where Kagami has been thanks to the blond, he approaches the boy and gives him a full plate of a bunch of different kinds of foods that he grilled earlier, including the half-burnt sausages

The food smells too damn good, even Kagami's depression can't stop him from eating. Actually, almost nothing can stop him from eating.

"Thanks a lot, Kuroko! You're like, the only one who cares about me here!" Kagami smirks in delight and gobbles down the food like there's no tomorrow. Kise pouts and disagrees, but Kagami is too busy eating.

"I was worried when I noticed Kagami-kun wasn't there with us. What are you doing out here alone?" Kuroko settles down beside the hungry boy, and can't help but crook a small smile watching him eat the foods he made so gratefully.

"-nuffinh, nuffinnh." (Nothing, nothing)

"You can talk to me about it whenever you feel like it, Kagami-kun." Kuroko raises a hand and pats Kagami's shoulder lightly, before leaving the spot. Kise, however, still stays, thinking he needs a company.

The night then ends, and a certain boy never dreads to go to bed this badly before.

* * *

**Fast update, is it not? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN : I hope I clear the confusion from the last chapter here~**

* * *

****

What happened last night is a little bit hazy, she can't remember clearly after she burnt her tongue - for some reason someone decided to dump a whole bottle of tobasco into her food, she probably went off to her room and being too extremely angry, she had forgotten the little details. She hasn't found the culprit yet, but she will hunt them down even if it's the last thing she can do.

She wakes up to the steady rise and fall of someone's chest. Oh, no. _Did I perhaps go into the wrong room?_

She lifts her head up slowly and, bracing herself by biting her lower lip hard, she dares herself to look at the person below her. An angel greets her sore eyes, due to the bright light emitting from the body - which, of course, only exists in Momoi's eyes.

"T-Tetsu-kun!?"

The pale bluenet opens his eyes slowly, _Kya! He can't be more adorable, can he!?_, his eyes widens at the sight in front of him.

"Why is Momoi-san here?" He raises a hand to rub his sleepy eyes, before getting up and gently moves Momoi off from on top of his body.

However, before Momoi can explain him that she has no idea how she ended up in Kuroko and Kise's room, Momoi spots something in the corner that causes her to shriek inhumanly.

Kuroko, as calmly as ever, turns his head around sharply and finds the cause to Momoi's overly loud reaction.

The corner is occupied by none other than Akashi Seijuro, who is staring at them intently, for a yet unknown reason.

"Momoi-san, if you don't mind, would you please help Kise-kun and Midorima-kun preparing for breakfast?"

And of course, Momoi can't not oblige Kuroko's polite request.

"Is there something you need to talk with me about, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks as soon as Momoi is out of the room. Kuroko suspects this will be something related to Aomine. The one person who has so far succeded into making Akashi acting like a normal teenager who's experiencing the sweet beginning of love life. Kuroko hopes Aomine hasn't done something out of the line yet.

And thus, the flashback begins.

* * *

_**Last night...**_

"Psst! Oi, Aomine!" Kagami drags Aomine into their bedroom when the guy is wandering around the kitchen, to get some more drink.

"Hands off me, bastard!" Aomine struggles to escape from the other's grip, but before he can put a serious effort into it, Kagami already closes the door.

"If you're using some dirty tricks to win this competition, Aomine, I won't forgive you." He grabs Aomine's shirt and stares him down while he's gritting his teeth, to prevent him from beating up the bluenet. He hates losing more than anything, but he won't mind as much if he is playing a fair game.

"If you're referring to my charm, then I'm fuckin' guilty, alright." Aomine smirks and raises his arms in defeat.

"Promise me something, Aomine." He manages to ignore his extremely irritating arrogant response, it wasn't easy, but he needs to get to the point.

"Hm? What is it?" Aomine slaps Kagami's hands away from him.

Kagami backs away and sighs, "Tomorrow is gonna be my turn."

"To sleep with Akashi? Don't talk to me, talk to him." Aomine shrugs and lays down in his bed. It's not like they have to share Akashi or something. And if the boy ever finds out about this... he'd rather not think about it. Akashi can be crazy scary sometimes, actually he is the most intimidating person he's ever known, no one, not even he really wants to mess around with him. But for that same reason, he never so desires to make someone submit to him.

"Oi, have you been listening to me?"

How he wish Kagami would just shut up. "Shut up, Kagami." He's bored, maybe he should see what Akashi's up to.

"You-! You're really getting on my nerves."

"How are you with Tetsu?" He is far too lazy to get up, so to prevent himself to fall asleep -because there is no way he will miss all the fun he's been looking forward to- he would occupy himself, and the only choice he has right now is to try to make a conversation with the annoying bastard.

"Te- Kuroko? Huh? Why do you wanna know anyway!? And besides, there's nothing going on between us! You're making things awkward, Aomine!" Kagami scratches his head furiously, Kuroko is about the only one who's nice to him in this hell they call reunion, if Aomine's planning to make things worse for him, he won't let it happen.

Aomine only yawns in response to Kagami's angry rants. "Akashi is sure taking his time, isn't he?" He chooses to talk to the ceiling instead, less troublesome for him.

"Kuroko is just a friend.. Kuroko is just a friend.. Aomine is an asshole.. Kuroko is just a friend.." Kagami buries his head in his hands. Kuroko did grill all those foods especially for him, didn't he? He even offered to listen to all his problems, too. Well, that's what a good friend would do, right? They help each other out. But why on earth would he go through the trouble to give him a present, a plush of all things? He must've used a lot of his allowances in that arcade.. Kuroko..

"Oh? I never expected you two to be here."

Aomine immediately quit talking to the ceiling, Kagami stops overthinking the issue, the two focus their attention at once at the person standing by the door.

"Akashi~! I've been waiting for you." Aomine replies almost too happily, it even bothers him a bit.

"Not only you two didn't help with the preparations, you now decided to leave the party early so you won't have to clean up?"

And Aomine thought Akashi was ready for bed.

The two then rush out of the room to help the others, not quite peacefully as Momoi keeps complaining and lecturing them about how they should not be as lazy as this, even Kise and Midorima join in later on. Murasakibara gives each of them a tiny candy bar because he feels bad for the two poor boys, which are unfortunately confiscated by Akashi, saying something about them not deserving a treat for hiding themselves to get away from their chores. Kuroko, well, Kuroko is feeling a bit uncomfortable and Akashi allows him to rest, without anyone noticing, not that anyone will with his weak presence.

-

"Will you lie down here already?"

Aomine and Akashi seem to be having a sort of staring contest, Aomine is already comfortably lying down, Akashi is standing by the bed and refuses to move from his current position.

"If you're done sabotaging my space, I will." Akashi gives him a sharp look, reminding him of his promise.

Aomine shifts a little and says "there" while patting the space next to him. Akashi is still being doubtful, so he moves a bit more to make the other a bit more comfortable.

Akashi takes a deep breath before climbing into the bed, Aomine is still resting in the middle of the bed, but he suppose he can trust Aomine.

Turns out he didn't regret his decision, as he has been laying down there for quite a while, and Aomine hasn't even shifted a bit since then. He sighs inwardly in relief and he soon is falling asleep slowly.

But if he thought the night would end just like that, he was wrong, fortunately he remembers the reason he has to sleep with him tonight, therefore he is ready.

Aomine is indeed energetic even in his sleep, Akashi has to strike the guy in the elbow and knees a few times to get his body parts back to his side of bed. And that wakes Aomine up, Akashi almost groans out loud.

"Akashi." Aomine reaches out to Akashi's wrist and grabs it.

"What is it?" Sleepy Aomine is what Akashi has to be most careful of, agitating him will be the last thing he'll do.

"Adorable.." Aomine's hand moves up to Akashi's cheek then he starts caressing the soft surface.

"You..promised." He grabs Aomine's warm hand to stop the movement, although he can't deny he enjoys it, it's strangely soothing.

The hand then moves down to his neck and he starts circling his thumb on the nape of Akashi's neck, making him shiver at the touch. He, without being able to think clearly due to Aomine massaging his sensitive spot, closes the distance between them, as the other does the same.

When Akashi is finally able to realize what they are doing, Aomine quickly reaches to Akashi's chin with his other hand. Briefly running his finger on the underside of the chin, his fingers then brushes over Akashi's lips, he presses lightly before withdrawing.

The sudden absence of Aomine's touch is like a slap of reality for Akashi. What on earth were they doing just now? He glares at Aomine, and he wish he didn't.

With obvious lust clouding Aomine's eyes, he put his fingers that just brushed over Akashi's lips onto his own. He parts his lips then licks his fingers and winks. "I did the chore, Akashi. So I deserve a treat, don't I?"

* * *

_**Back to the present time...**_

Aomine broke his promise, yet Akashi didn't say anything about it. As a matter of fact, he is blushing hard at the moment and he is still unable to utter a single word for five minutes since Kuroko spoke to him.

"Akashi-kun, your legs will get cramped if you keep sitting like that."

His legs are cramping, but he doesn't care. He is frustrated at himself, for losing control of himself like this. He can't calm down his heart beats that beat faster and faster the more he thinks about what happened last night. Something about Aomine...drives Akashi insane.

"You can scream if you'd like, Akashi-kun. Admitting you like someone isn't easy for some people."

"I don't. Like him." Akashi almost growls. How does Kuroko interpret his frustration towards the guy as a crush? Although, as soon as he says that, he feels his face is burning up some more, he's worried he might have a fever.

"Akashi-kun is in denial."

"Tetsuya, are you making fun of me?"

"I'm helping you. I felt exactly how you are feeling right now when I found out I like Kagami-kun. Although not as extreme, if I remember correct."

"I find Daiki difficult to deal with. So for me to have such feeling towards him is kind of far-fetched. Don't you think so, Tetsuya?"

"And someone as unexpected as Aomine-kun intrigues you, doesn't it?"

"You'll have to be a bit more obvious if you want Kagami to notice you. He insists you're just being friendly as you have been all this time." He isn't really trying to change the subject. He just happens to remember about it so he brings it up, he is also impressed and rather creeped out by how well Kuroko understands how he feels.

"If you keep planning on being too sublte like this, I'll tell Kagami myself." He continues when Kuroko shows no signs of responding.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I'm really not sure what else to do." Kuroko buries his head into the pillow. It is a too rare and too cute of a sight Akashi almost gapes, he then smiles.

"Well, Daiki keeps making sure Kagami notice your efforts, so I suppose if you keep doing what you're doing, it'll be okay." He frankly has no idea how to make advances to a crush either.

"Ah, then-"

"But just to make sure, I'll let him know you have feelings for him." After all, Kagami will only get provoked by Aomine's taunting -from what Akashi has seen from the little stalking he has done- so before Kagami does something bolder, he has to stop him.

"No, please don't, Akashi-kun."

"I have no other choice." He hopes Kuroko will believe him, and just trust his decision.

"No, you do have another choice."

And this is why Akashi dislikes Aomine even more for causing a turmoil inside him, unabling him to come up with a better lie, or excuse. "No, I don't think so."

"You can confront Kagami-kun and tell him that you'll choose Aomine-kun."

Or maybe this is also Kagami's fault, for not being bright enough to pick up the hints Kuroko has been giving him, though there aren't so many of them.

"That doesn't sound right, Tetsuya."

"So you don't want to reject Kagami-kun just yet?"

"I have never had any feelings for him." Akashi replies quickly, to not cause any misunderstandings between him and Kuroko.

"I know. So, what will you do, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighs and gets up to let his blood flow normally, "Can't you...seduce him...or something.."

_Akashi-kun is desperate._

"Um..you can teach me how-"

"What makes you think I know how to seduce someone?" Akashi snaps, he stares at Kuroko in disbelief.

"Because you suggested it, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko blinks his eyes a few times, while waiting for Akashi to snap back.

Akashi takes a deep breath a couple times, then mutters "do your best" before leaving the room.

"So Akashi-kun will finally confess." Kuroko crooks a small smile at the door Akashi just closed. He wishes he could do something as daring as that, but he's just not ready yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite her curiousity about what her Tetsu-kun has to talk about with Akashi, Momoi heads to the kitchen and dedicates herself into preparing for breakfast.

Although, under normal circumstances, Kuroko would refrain from asking her to do a dangerous thing, or Akashi would have stopped Momoi before heading out and given her a different task.

After all, the look of horror on Midorima and Kise's faces are terrifying, even Momoi notices something is wrong.

"Mo- Momoicchi! Good morning~" Kise rushes to cut everything he can reach, and boil or stir or cook them as fast as he can, so then Momoi would only be left to plating them. She can't mess that up, can she?

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Midorima even goes as far as blocking the way into the cooking area.

"Good morning, everyone!~ And Midorin, you're kind of in my way." Momoi tries to find an opening, but it proves to be useless, especially when she's up against one of the strongest defense. "Midorin!" Momoi pouts.

"Uhm, Midorimacchi has a question for you!" He has to keep Momoi occupied somehow to stop her from going into the kitchen, and Midorima is being way too obvious.

"What is it, Midorin?" Momoi gives up and takes a seat by the counter, and decides to watch the boys cooking if they don't want her to help that much.

The megane sighs in relief and asks what has been bothering him since last night. "May I ask what you were doing in Kuroko and Kise's room last night?"

"Eh!?" Now that he brought it up, Momoi was wondering about that herself just a moment ago. She remembers going into her own room after the spicy food incident, but she went back out to help the boys with the cleaning. She noticed Kuroko was missing once she took her eyes off of him just for a few seconds, so maybe she went looking for him and ended up sleeping with him? That's ridiculous! So what exactly happened last night? "To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"I saw you went into the room and never got out nanodayo."

"Well, I was looking for Tetsu-kun! And I-"

"And you fell asleep in my bed-ssu." Kise joins in, as he just remembers something different about last night. Momoi did sleep in his bed and he... oh.

"I did?" Momoi hits her forehead once she remembers what happened. She went into the room and found Kuroko was already asleep, and..and, she can't just walk away from that, can she!? So she settled down in Kise's bed and she was planning to just watch Kuroko a bit longer, but her exhaustion from the day took over so she fell asleep! But how did she end up sleeping in Kuroko's bed!? Not that she's complaining, but it was still embarrassing!

"I'm sorry, Momoicchi. Normally I would've moved you into your own room, but I was too tired so I kind of.. I thought I was helping...?" Kise drops the utensils he was holding and bolts away from the kitchen as Momoi is chasing him.

Midorima grunts and took over Kise's job a bit frantically, since the foods decided to be ready at pretty much the same time.

"Mido-chin~" Murasakibara drags his feet and settles himself where Momoi was at a minute ago and yawns. "Busy, Mido-chin?"

"Don't just watch there! Help me or I'll burn your food nanodayo!"

"Eh~? Should I?" He yawns again.

"Oi, have you seen Akashi?" Aomine appears out of nowhere and grabs a piece of meat Midorima is working on,"Oh, this is really good, Midorima."

Midorima is too startled to be mad about Aomine's sudden appearance, not to mention he just ate without his permission, so he only glares at the bluenet while holding a spatula like a bat.

"What are you doing? You're gonna burn those."

"Can't any of you help me!? I'm not your maidservant or anything nanodayo!"

"Hey, I'm just searching for my missing roommate." But Aomine still helps Midorima with the foods, the poor boy almost drops some of the dishes and Aomine doesn't really want to help him redo everything.

"You seem to be getting along better with Akashi lately, Aomine."

"Hm? You think so?"

They are almost done plating, and Midorima is relieved Kise is keeping Momoi busy. For what he knows Momoi can turn their foods to be inedible by just touching them.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together nanodayo."

"You can't sabotage Aka-chin all the time, Mine-chin. I wanna play with Aka-chin too."

"We're going to the beach again today nanodayo. You two and Kagami better come this time."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Aomine shrugs. He only wants to know where Akashi is right now. He expected him to scold him or to just get angry in general for what he did last night, but the lack of reaction from the boy makes Aomine uneasy. If Akashi decides to not want to talk to him again, he's screwed.

"It smells really good in here!" Kagami scratches his stomach and yawns. He's way too hungry to be sleeping and the smell is making it really harder for him to not get up from the bed.

"None of you can eat until everyone is here." Midorima is worried the three of them would just hoard the foods. And with Kagami's apetite, it won't take long before they empty all the plates.

A low click is heard, and Midorima is never so relieved. Akashi is standing by the door, half-frozen, because everyone decides to focus their attention to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asks Midorima, the only one who looks stressed out among the group.

"Yay~ Aka-chin is finally here~"

Kagami gives the giant a weird look. Murasakibara looks like a spoiled brat who finally gets to see his mother after being lost.

"I just want to gather everyone first before breakfast nanodayo."

"That won't be necessary, Midorin! We're here~"

Momoi is skipping into the room, her sudden change of mood is soon explained as Kise follows after, slumping all the way to the dining table, with two bumps on his head.

"You're so lame, Kise. Got beat up by a girl?"

"Shut up, Aominecchi! She.. She's.." a monster . But of course, he can't say that out loud.

"Wait, where's Kuroko?" Kagami looks around cautiously, he doesn't want to be startled everytime he spots him.

"He will join us later." Akashi smiles inwardly. It wasn't much, but Kagami was the first to notice Kuroko is missing, not even Momoi was aware of it as fast.

"Oh. Well, let's dig in then! Oi, Akashi. Don't just keep standing there!" Kagami grabs a plate and walks over to Akashi's side, then offers the said plate. "Here."

"Oi, butler. Where's mine?" Aomine chuckles as Kagami death-glares him. What's with him, acting silly and attempting to spoil Akashi like that.

"Stay out of this, dumbass!"

"You don't need to do this." How stupid can Kagami get!? He's doing it like it's a normal thing to do, isn't everyone going to be suspicious from now on?

"What's with you? Acting all nice to Aka-chin now~"

"Thank you, Kagami. I'm going to eat in my room."

"Wait, why?"

"And I want you to accompany me."

"M-Me?" Kagami looks around and points to himself, unsure if Akashi refers to him or Aomine.

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

While everyone senses trouble is coming to the poor boy, Aomine frowns and holds himself from protesting, and Kagami is feeling anxious, and excited, but he doesn't have a good feeling about this.

"S-So, what's up?"

Kagami already grabbed his share of food and settles himself in Akashi's bed, and to his surprise, Akashi sits down right next to him.

"I know you don't like me that way."

Kagami is grateful he already swallowed the food in his mouth, or he would've choked. What kind of conversation starter is that? "What are you talking about? As much as I hate saying this, I do like you, Akashi." His apetite is slowly decreasing, discussing about this matter with the person he's crushing on, isn't exactly what he's expecting first thing in the morning - breakfast comes first, then serious stuff comes after, in his opinion.

"I doubt it."

"Oi, I know you're genius and all, but you don't know my feelings."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you suddenly apologizing?"

"You're...nice, Kagami, but..."

"Ah!? Are you turning me down already?" Even telling him he's nice and all, that's only making things worse!

"I..." Akashi hasn't been making eye contacts with Kagami ever since they entered the room, he grips his plate tighter, then takes a deep breath before continuing, "Daiki.. I like.."

What's with that messed up confession!? Did he just say he likes Aomine!? How on earth can Akashi fall for that pervy Aomine!? Is he into that stuff!? How he wish he could ask all the questions, but the fact that Akashi just rejected him is starting to sink in and...

It hurts.

"I see.. Well, I wish you guys the best then." In the end, that's all Kagami can say.

* * *

Later after breakfast, Akashi quickly takes Kagami's unfinished meal and dumps it into the trash bin. There is no way he will let anyone -especially Aomine- know Kagami isn't in his best mood. He has no idea how much impact his rejection has on the boy, to be honest he didn't think Kagami was near that serious, but he did what he needed to be done, in secret too.

Only, he forgot one crucial thing.

He didn't remember to tell Kagami to keep quiet about it. What if he told Aomine about his confession!? He certainly cannot allow that to happen.

He walks around the house in search for Kagami, a few minutes has passed and he still hasn't found him, his panic is starting to grow.

Where could he be? There is only one place he hasn't checked, his bedroom. Before he opens the door realization just hits him. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Aomine anywhere. He slams open the door quickly and curses inwardly, at the scene in front of him.

Aomine and Kagami, sitting in their own beds, seemingly they just had a serious conversation before Akashi barges in. Akashi's eyebrow twitches, why did the two decide now is the right time to get along with each other?

"Daiki, Kagami, what are you two doing here?" His heart never beats as fast as it is beating now. He's scared. He'd rather fail at something and have his father scold him or even punish him - anything, anything but this.

And there it is, Aomine grins at his direction.

Akashi is dumb-founded for a moment, Aomine is looking even more amused, Kagami is confused by the whole situation.

Akashi feels a blush forming, his ears are heating up and he hates the butterfly feelings in his stomach. He doesn't know what to do, even breathing takes a lot of efforts.

Kagami scratches his head. He thought Akashi already confessed to Aomine in secret already, or something. But judging by how stiff Akashi's body is and how red his face is... Well, maybe he shouldn't have told Aomine after all? But he was only grumpily congratulating Aomine.

Aomine just heard the news a second ago before Akashi shows up. He locks his gaze with Akashi's and the boy is getting redder and redder by the second. So Kagami isn't messing around with him. It's a bit too unbelievable, but Akashi's priceless expression confirms it is true. His eyes soften as he finally realizes his crush isn't one sided.

"I like you too, Akashi."

* * *

**AN : The summary doesn't have anything to do with my story anymore haha~ I apparently changed the plot of this story thanks to you guys and your comments and inputs. I actually like it a lot better, because it is going into a more serious direction~**


	15. Chapter 15

It is apparently already too late for them to go to the beach. There is no way Momoi or anyone will want to leave the house in the middle of the day, when the sun is at its peak. And neither does Kise despite how enthusiastic he has been for the past few hours, since he has to maintain his look for his modeling job, getting sunburned on this trip will get him scolded. So they choose to wait for a few more hours before heading out, by making themselves a treat.

Everyone gathers in the kitchen, everyone except the trio – Kagami, Akashi, and Aomine. No one has any idea what they have to talk about with each other, and no one dares to knock on their door to ask them to stop isolating themselves and join the group. After all, if it wasn't so important, Akashi wouldn't bother hanging out with the two, seeing how he doesn't get along with any of them. Although, the amount of time the three of them have spent together is highly suspicious, but again, no one dares to bring the subject up.

It isn't that difficult to take their minds off of their absences, since Momoi manages to ruin something so simple, something even an infant can do without messing up in their sleep.

Since it is hot outside they naturally crave for something cold and refreshing. Making juice involves a lot of fruits, which they're low on, and none of them want to go outside to get some. They then decide to go for a sundae, and everyone agrees to make one gigantic sundae, the fun part is they can put whatever they want on it.

Given that much freedom, is too much for one girl who has been prohibited to enter the kitchen whenever she isn't by herself, since she put everything within reach into the gigantic bowl, including seasoning such as salt and peppers, and even ginger. She reasoned salty ice cream is delicious, peppers is for spice, and ginger… she admit she's itching to put it in there since it's laying before her eyes.

Murasakibara has never looked so dreadful.

Midorima shakes his head and closes his eyes.

Kuroko is too busy enjoying himself in the corner with the remaining ice cream in the bucket.

Kise grabs a small bowl and scoops Momoi's area of ice cream into it. He kindly tells the confused Momoi to just relax in the couch and they will bring it over once it's ready.

Everyone sighs in relief when Momoi obeys without questioning, and the boys finish the project in no time without problems.

"Where is Aka-chin?~" Murasakibara pouts and refuses to eat before his Aka-chin is present.

"I will check on them." Kuroko gets up after filling himself up with the left-over ice cream, he can't bring himself to eat the overly sweet sundae.

"It's fine, Kurokocchi, let them be."

"But they are taking too long. They shouldn't take this long." Kuroko mutters the last part to himself. Maybe something is happening, and Akashi is alone with two idiots who can easily overpower him.

"Do you know what they might be doing?" Midorima asks, he can't keep his curiosity to himself any longer. Akashi doesn't come to chat with him as often as usual, in fact, if he pays a closer attention, Akashi seems to be having a lot of thoughts in his mind.

Before Kuroko can answer, or anyone else to ask questions to Kuroko since it seems everyone thinks Kuroko knows the answer, Murasakibara is already in front of the door and knocks, much to everyone's horror, and secretly, anticipation.

No sound comes from the other side for a moment, then a door is abruptly opened and Akashi dashes out quickly.

No one's surprised at how Akashi manages to not run into Murasakibara's towering tall body and slip into the small space in between him and the door frame while he's looking down. What's curious is how Akashi's face is extremely red, some of the boys thought Akashi's hair grew longer somehow.

And if that isn't a sight, Murasakibara opens the door wider to see what was happening in the room, and spots Aomine burying his head in the pillows, while muttering 'I'll kill you Kagami, you fuckin' shit head.'

Kagami is just standing motionlessly, holding a wallet in his hand, expression changes from disbelief to defeat, and then frustration. Disbelief - because the two actually did what he thought they would never do, at least this early. Defeat - because he realized he lost, and the valid proof of that just happened in front of his eyes. Frustration – because he was stupid enough to make the bet he thought he would surely win.

* * *

_I like you too, Akashi._

The tanned bluenet confesses, there's no hint in his voice of him being playful or teasing as he has always been, and like in his previous confession, in fact his voice sounds deeper and so earnest Kagami almost shudders. Fear in Akashi's eyes that was present a moment ago disappears, and is replaced with a longing look that Kagami doesn't quite get, the boy must be really in love with Aomine or something.

The atmosphere is getting heavy due to perhaps overwhelming love from the two boys towards each other, and Kagami is caught in it. What a very uncomfortable situation he is in.

"You.. remember I'm still here, right?" He finally speaks up, snapping the two back into reality.

"Did you not want me to know about this?" Instead of being snapped back into reality, it apparently made Aomine realize what Akashi's previous expression meant.

"…not really, at least not now." Akashi confesses honestly. Aomine is making him extremely nervous and it lowers his brain's capability to think about this matter clearly. He was planning to compose himself before he confronts the guy he has odd feelings towards.

"Are you still unsure?"

Kagami has to admit it's impressive how Aomine is able to stay calm about this whole deal, based on how aggressive Aomine has been as of late with his advances – Kagami did witness their first indirect kiss and he has never regretted something nearly as much.

Akashi seems to have the same thought as the corner of his lips tugs upward, probably involuntarily judging by how quickly it disappears.

"I was afraid."

Aomine is about to say something and he doesn't seem to be able to summon his voice. He gulps and holds their gaze instead, looking as apologetic as he can.

"I didn't think you'd be this quiet, Daiki." And it acts as a perfect boost of confidence that Akashi needs.

Aomine scratches his head furiously, and clenches his teeth together in frustration. He feels guilty for what he has done, yes, but he doesn't regret it one bit. That's how he expresses his feelings towards the guy - by touching him. But now that he knows he likes him back, somehow doing all those things seem to be as intimidating as questioning his authority as captain back in middle school.

He reminds himself why he finds Akashi attractive and intriguing. He needs to make the guy lose his confidence and act all flustered around him just like he did a moment ago. He needs to dominate this absolute emperor, and the only way he can do that is by overwhelming him with something he's pretty much an expert in and Akashi isn't, the stuff he's learned from his favorite magazines can be used against Akashi.

_The hell? Was I thinking about having sex with Akashi?_

"You two. Can't you at least put on a good show? All you've done is just stay quiet and stare at each other. Even I'm feeling awkward, you know." To be honest, Kagami feels bad for Aomine a little bit. He doesn't know what's going on in his head and he couldn't care less. It won't hurt to lift up Aomine's confidence since seeing him being shy bothers him more.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Aomine snaps. Kagami startled him, to the point where he's worried if he said what he thought out loud.

"The bet's still on, _Aho_mine."

Aomine furrows his eyebrows for a short moment before he realizes what Kagami's talking about. "Ah…" Would he dare?

He slowly walks towards Akashi who suspects something fishy is going on.

"What are you guys talking about?" If the bet has anything to do with him, they have made an unwise decision.

"You'll find out soon enough. Besides, I've been wanting to do this, Akashi."

Akashi refrains from backing up against the door behind him as Aomine is getting closer with the same look he had the night before – lust is clouding his eyes again.

He isn't that clueless to not knowing what the guy is going to do to him. And he won't let Aomine take the control of the situation. Sure, Aomine's the one who initiates the first move, but the one who will be dominating will be him, and there's no changing that fact.

He lets Aomine lifts his chin up slowly, and looking up to him makes him realize he won't get what he wants that easily, mostly due to their heights. He grabs Aomine's shirt and pulls him down, then plants a quick kiss on the other's lips.

Aomine lowers his lids and smirks at the sudden act, knowing Akashi, he knew the boy would try to do something like that. And he's prepared to turn over the table.

Just when Akashi thinks he gets this thing done with, he pushes the shorter guy against the door and reconnects their lips once again.

Naturally on reflex, Akashi tries to push him away but to no avail. Knowing he's pushing his luck, he grabs Akashi's wrists then proceeds to wrap his fingers with his, while deepening the kiss.

Aomine lets out a low satisfied grunt as he manages to break into Akashi's mouth and tangles their tongues with each other's.

Shortly after his brief struggle, Akashi gives in to pleasure, he closes his eyes and returns the kiss as passionately. He has tried to use his emperor eye many times to gain control of the kiss, but failed every time with Aomine's unpredicted moves that sends goosebumps to his neck down his spine.

Aomine works his tongue around the small area, gently licking every surface he can reach. His one hand then gets under Akashi's shirt, he starts roaming his hand up and down the flat abdomen to the area just under his chest, giving him a pleasure tickling sensation. He lightly caresses the lines on his ribs before moving to his back and slowly down to Akashi's waistband.

Akashi snaps open his eyes once he realizes what Aomine is about to do. However, before he can stop him, and before Aomine can proceed, a series of knock is heard, startling the two since it sounds especially loud for them.

Aomine quickly releases Akashi from his hold. Akashi catches a glimpse of Kagami's expression and realization hits. He was making out with Aomine and Kagami was watching the whole scene. He makes a mental note to scold Aomine for doing such a thing while they're not alone, then dashes out quickly when the fact that he was just engaged in a passionate kiss with Aomine sinks in.

And Aomine, despite winning the bet, is blushing like crazy for attempting to strip Akashi down in Kagami's presence. And he just made an embarrassing sound too, didn't he? Kagami must've heard it and… He never wants to kill a guy this badly.

_Shit, they really did it._ Kagami takes a deep breath. Watching the guy he likes is being claimed right in front of his eyes is damn painful. And to top off his bad luck, he has to survive the last two days of the vacation without money.

* * *

**AN : Well it seems Momoi couldn't stay out of the fun, could she? From now on, Momoi is banned from the kitchen.**

**this is unrelated but the manga...**

**The long awaited match has finally come and I'm not sure how to express all my excitements.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : This chapter is really long, be warned. I just noticed this story has reached Chapter 16! That is way too many to my liking, and I'm just writing about a one week vacation. The time goes really slowly in my story, doesn't it? I plan to end it soon. So bear with me.**

* * *

Midorima huffs while Murasakibara, Kise and Momoi are swarming Kagami with questions about what just happened to make Akashi that mad, Kuroko tags along since he is curious as well - they assumed Akashi is angry since there's no way he would get red from embarrassment.

He wouldn't even have the ridiculous idea about Akashi blushing if it's not for Akashi's trying to walk as fast as his legs can carry him out the door, remarkably with his head down, something a proud victorious individual would never do even in no one's presence.

He decides it's time to confront the guy about his off behavior ever since the trip started, the trip that changed Akashi drastically.

"It is very unlike you to run off in a hurry like that just so you can sit here by yourself, Akashi." He finds Akashi sitting down on the ground in the front porch, hands hanging from on top of his bent knees, eyes staring at the top sharp parts of the fence with mixed expressions.

"Am I not allowed to do that?" His usual facade is back almost instantly, one would think he can just change expressions to his liking with a simple switch.

"Something's been bothering you since the very first day we were here. And I don't like to think that you're not comfortable enough to tell me about it nanodayo." Midorima hesitates for a moment before joining Akashi on the ground.

"Hm, I don't remember I've ever confided in you, Shintarou." Akashi shifts and crosses his legs, since Midorima has been eyeing him for his previous 'improper' sitting manner.

He knew Akashi wouldn't spill something like this that easily. He sighs before continuing, "I want you to not keep everything to yourself nanodayo. I can't promise I'll be able to help you, but by simply letting it out can make you feel better."

Akashi finally stops staring at the fence, and tilts his head a bit to look at the guy next to him. "I've gotten all the help I needed, thank you. Are you being protective over me?"

"Akashi, those two are especially hard to deal with, even for you, and they know that. They see a chance, and they will take it." For a moment, he thought he's being too vague, after all, Aomine and Kagami aren't that bad of individuals.

"Are you worried that I might be bullied?" Akash's voice lowers it sounds almost sinister. Midorima doesn't fear him nor his habit of snapping into a violence being, but he can't help to shudder inwardly, especially since they're discussing about Akashi's inferiority in physical power.

"I don't think Kagami and Aomine would do something as stupid as that, but by the way you've been behaving, and acted earlier, they might be using a different method." Everyone knows Aomine's obsession with inappropriate magazines. Akashi may be raised to excel in every field, but if he's confronted with such vulgar things that he probably hasn't been exposed to, it might as well be his weakness, if it can be called a weakness. And Kagami would have been more than happy to make the taunting even worse. After all from what Midorima can tell, Akashi and Kagami don't get along that well.

"What different method?" Akashi is close to laugh if he didn't stop himself, he crooks a smile at his worried companion instead.

"Well..." He wonders how he can explain such a thing to Akashi, "You're not the type to indulge yourself in... reading what Aomine..." He can't bring himself to finish, but he assumes Akashi gets what he means.

This time Akashi lets himself express his amusement at Midorima, as he chuckles softly.

"What's funny?" It was anything but easy to say what he thinks bluntly, and now Akashi think it's laughable? Maybe he was worried for nothing, or worried for a wrong reason, the latter would very much embarrass him.

"I'm not as innocent as you think, Shintarou. Besides, just like any other people my age, I do need to know about that, the basic at the very least."

Midorima is frozen stiff in his spot. The conversation has taken direction towards something Midorima doesn't feel comfortable discussing about, especially with Akashi, or with anyone really. "That's good to know." He finally says.

"If you need assurance, neither one of them is mistreating me. I appreciate your concern, but to be honest I'm quiet offended by how you underestimated me." Akashi semi pouts. It's a rare sight but Midorima has a feeling Akashi is faking it, he can't think of a reason why he would have the need to though.

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't been acting like yourself this past week." Akashi may be trying to change the subject, but Midorima isn't a fool like the rest to easily forget his initial concern.

Akashi's pout disappears and turns into a frown. The reaction pretty much indicates the reason why Akashi's been avoiding him. No one likes being interrogated by someone as persistent as he is.

"I see no reason to hide this from you, and since you're really curious I…. I know you won't speak of this to anyone." Akashi gives him a sharp look that slightly falters he then quickly looks away.

Under normal circumstances, Akashi usually can come up with a convincing lie, but Midorima is pretty proud of himself for being able to corner Akashi like this. This just shows how great of an impact whatever is happening to him has, and thinking about it makes Midorima even more worried.

"Ever since I saw Daiki by the river by himself, I thought to myself, I wish I could have as much fun as he does."  
Midorima furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you-"

"Please, let me finish." Akashi cut him. "I've secretly wanted to try different activities, I just couldn't find any that interest me. Then Daiki asked me to join him since there were many crayfish to catch, he was excited, and I had nothing to do. I find it highly entertaining and I've been going to the river with him ever since. I didn't want anyone to know since it's something I wouldn't normally be attached to. Now, I've told you everything, are you satisfied?  
"

His brain feels too slow to catch up with the story, but did Akashi just say he finds catching some tiny creatures in the river to be addicting? Wouldn't Akashi much prefer games that mainly involves thinking, since that's what he's specialized in? So why would this mindless activity capture his interest this much, it may be the reason why Akashi wants to hide it from everyone. It's something Akashi pretty much always looks down upon. Of course he wouldn't want anyone to know about it, it would change how people view him.

He thought it was a ridiculous lie for a second, but looking at it from that perspective, it makes a perfect sense. "I... understand. More or less nanodayo."

Akashi nods and he seems relieved to get it out of his system, even if it's only to one person. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I was the one who came to you, so of course." Midorima fixes his glasses before excusing himself and heads back into the house.

Akashi stares blankly at the door for a moment. To be honest, his thoughts were so disarranged he was almost in a panic state, fearing Midorima would find out about him and Aomine. He isn't sure if Midorima really did buy his ridiculous lie, but he's relieved the guy decided to drop the subject and leave him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Kuroko decides it would be best to ask the person who's definitely responsible for Akashi's blushing, Aomine. So he left the group who still demand an explanation from Kagami, they especially aren't too pleased having to postpone their playtime outside.

"Aomine-kun, why are you sleeping on your face? You won't be able to breathe."

The tanned blunet mumbles a sentence Kuroko can't make out, so he pokes his ribs hard.  
"Ouch! What the hell, Tetsu!?" Aomine unburries his face from the pillow and holds his ribs while cringing his face, Kuroko's poke really hurt.

"I couldn't hear what Aomine-kun said." Kuroko replies nonchalantly.

"I said I'm not sleeping. And you didn't have to poke me that hard, geez. It feels like you just stabbed me." He sits up to allow space for the other to sit next to him.

"Did you finally get Akashi-kun's first kiss?" He ignores his former light's complain.

"Hah!? How did you know that? Did Akashi tell you everything?" He scratches his head nervously. He thought Akashi was the type who kept everything to himself.

"Yes, he did." Kuroko sounds almost proud to Aomine, it was faint, but knowing Kuroko it's as obvious as he can get.

"And you, how about you and Kagami, huh?" He nods to Kagami's direction, who's getting more pissed by the second since Murasakibara decides to unleash his frustration for sabotaging his Aka-chin.

Kuroko widens his eyes briefly before looking down. "K- Kagami-kun has nothing to do with me."

"It's obvious, thanks to Akashi." Aomine leans back on his hands and smirks. It's maybe his first time seeing Kuroko being bashful about something.

"Akashi-kun did say you were trying to help me with Kagami-kun. But how did Akashi-kun let you know?"

Oh, so Kuroko doesn't even bother to hide his crush on Kagami anymore? Aomine chuckles, "Remember the game prize I got for you? You said it was for your girlfriend, turns out the girlfriend is that stupid head."

"I never said it was for my girfriend. Aomine-kun just assumed so." While Akashi tried to make a situation awkward for Aomine and Kagami even for a short time just for fun, by simply placing the doll Aomine earned in Kagami's bed, since it was intended for him in the first place. He was maybe subtly helping Aomine realize Kuroko's secret crush. Kuroko has to confront Akashi about this later. "I really want to give it to Kagami-kun. So when I saw you choking my present-"

"I wasn't choking or doing anything to your present, Tetsu! You should know what Kagami did, or almost did if I wasn't there to stop him." Aomine defends himself, Kagami did throw it across the room. And he almost threw it away too.

Kuroko quickly buries his face into his hands.

"Oi, T- Tetsu?" Aomine glances at the doll to check if it looks okay, maybe it doesn't look okay in his eyes since he's acting all sad like this.

"Aomine-kun. I'm scared."

"Why? What's wrong?" He approaches Kuroko and proceeds to squeeze his shoulder gently. He wish Akashi was there with them, he would know how to comfort someone better.

"Kagami-kun likes Akashi-kun a lot." Kuroko speaks softly Aomine almost didn't catch it.

"Are you... jealous?" He promises himself he will punch Kagami so hard until Akashi is out of his mind, and replaces it with Kuroko.

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm more worried than jealous. Kagami-kun will hate me if he finds out I like him."

"Nah, he won't. Trust me." Aomine puts his hand around the shorter guy's shoulder, giving him more assurance then his words can.

"It'd be best for you if you don't act too friendly with me. What if Akashi-kun sees you hugging me like this?" Kuroko then slips away from Aomine and distances himself.

"If he doesn't trust me yet, at least he trusts you wouldn't do something like that with his boyfriend, right?" Aomine raises an eyebrow, smirking while the thought of Akashi blushing like earlier pops up. He wish he could catch Akashi before he could run off on him like that, and kissed him in front of everyone. He doesn't really mind letting the others know about their new relationship.

"Akashi-kun's boyfriend? Are you guys already a couple?" Kuroko glances over his shoulder in worries the others might be able to hear their conversations. But he doesn't find them anywhere, not in the room at least.

"I didn't ask him yet. But he confessed to me already, that makes him mine, doesn't it?" Aomine shrugs.

"I don't think Akashi-kun will like hearing you speaking like you own him."

"Really? Well then, he'll have to tell me that himself." Aomine is getting ready to get out the door but Kuroko stops him in his track.

"Be careful, Aomine-kun."

"Why? What do you mean?" Kuroko is looking down so he can't really make sure if he's serious or not.

"Akashi-kun can be as dangerous as you are."

Aomine reaches Kuroko's head and pats it gently, "I know. Don't worry, I won't make him cry."

"Aomine-kun… Don't make Akashi-kun hate you."

"You should be worrying about yourself, Tetsu. You've helped us enough." He bends down and gives the shorter guy an encouraging smile, "Just let me know whenever Kagami is being a jerk to you, I'll beat him for you." With that he leaves.

* * *

"I swear if ANY ONE of you disappears on me again, I will give you a punishment you won't forget. And that includes you too, Akashi-kun." Momoi points her finger to the guy who seems unfazed, while everyone almost faints worrying about Akashi going berserk again.

"I apologize. I'll make sure that won't happen again." Akashi sounds sincere.

Momoi nods in satisfaction, and a bit of shock as well, then she announces it's finally time to depart, Momoi wants everyone to dedicate a day to exploring the beach, especially at night since there are very few people to none there at that time, and spend the night outside with nothing but a beach towel to sleep on.

"Oi, it's cold at night, you know. You wanna kill us or something?" Aomine was expecting to sleep with Akashi again and maybe take it a step further. But that won't be possible now, will it?

"Ah, don't worry about that, Aomine. I'll make sure you're warm." Kagami wraps his arm around Aomine's shoulder and pulls him closer.

Momoi clears her throat as loud as she can, and that silences Aomine's angry protest to Kagami's disgusting gesture.

"I'm aware of that, Aomine-kun. We are going to build a bonfire!" She exclaims enthusiastically, grinning at the thought of everyone sitting around the warm fire and chatting, and sitting next to Kuroko then perhaps falls asleep on his shoulder.

"Why do we need to explore the beach? Is there something special nanodayo?" He thinks this activity is silly and a waste of time, sure they can bond over it but there are other better activities as well, like playing a similar game they did on the first day.

"It's alright if you don't want to participate, Midorin." Momoi turns around and leaves with a small bag in her hand, while humming on the way.

Everyone follows suit and Midorima is tailing closest to Momoi. "May I ask what you're really up to?"

"I thought some of you would disagree. I've hidden one belonging of yours, and everyone else's. Your task is to find it, that's a good motivation, no? She receives fierce glares from most of the boys.

"The hell Satsuki!?"

"It better not be my lucky item for tomorrow!"

"That's why I couldn't find my umaibo anywhere…"

"I thought I lost my sunglasses-ssu!"

"I didn't take your sunglasses, Ki-chan."

"Why did you take one of my shoes!? Couldn't you take my socks or something!?" Kagami has been wondering if he left his shoe somewhere, or if Aomine burned it.

They keep complaining until they reach their destination, then Momoi turns around, hand reaching inside her small bag."Guys~ before I start the game, I have a little surprise. And just in case you haven't noticed, Akashi-kun, I took your cell phone." The guy has been quiet all this time, not that he's the type to whine all the way like some of the loud mouthed just did. She got the rare chance to take the object because it was lying on a table unguarded.

"I noticed." The redhead replies.

"Alright then! The rules aren't as complicated as last time.

Rule number one - You have to go solo.

Rule number two - You aren't allowed to take _your own _belonging.

Three – You can't tell anyone of the location if you do find it. I'll be sure to watch every single move you guys do just to make sure none of you cheat."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass, this time." Aomine still has no idea what Momoi took from him, but he'll go along anyway. He doesn't understand Momoi's obsession with games though.

"Patience, Aomine-kun. I'm not done talking." Momoi proceeds to walk around in circles in front of the group, before continuing, "I'll have you guys take a piece of paper from inside my bag." She holds up the small bag she's been holding. "I have written your names on it."

Once everyone has taken one, Momoi smirks, "You have to search for the object belonging to the person whose name is in your hands."

"This… This will be way harder than I thought…nanodayo…"

"Momoi-san, I don't think this is a good idea. It may take us all night if we aren't allowed to help each other." Even Kuroko protests.

"Don't worry~ I'll stop the game after two hours. Besides, you can always help each other." She takes out a long black wig from the same bag.

"What is that!?" Kise gapes at the sight. A wig isn't something someone would carry around in their purses!

"You'll just have to wear this all day tomorrow. With a matching outfit, of course. And by that, I mean cross dress." She announces happily, much to everyone's horror.

They did not sign up for this.

"Why do you think I'll have to follow your rules, Momoi?" Akashi finally speaks up, sparking everyone's hopes he will be able to cancel this game and just enjoy the bonfire already.

"Akashi-kun.." Momoi approaches the boy, then takes out her cell phone. "You wouldn't want anyone to misunderstand this picture, would you, Akashi-kun?" She slides her phone into his view, while covering her mouth with her other hand.

Kagami mutters an 'uh oh' inwardly. Now he knows why Momoi told him to fetch this new couple and to take a picture of them in the backyard that time, while the two were tangled with each other intimately. It is so he can blackmail Akashi.

* * *

**AN : I like to think Akashi isn't all that intimidating and perfect. I want him to have flaws. Sorry for not being able to write IC Akashi (or anyone really haha).  
Feel free to let me know if you find some parts to be confusing. I don't have anything planned out, the ideas flow as I write so my story always tends to not make sense.  
And I'm so overexplaining the doll incident. I just couldn't explain it good enough and I'm not satisfied with how the 'surprising incident' I planned didn't work out well. **

**Feel free to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : I apologize for the lack of 'action' in this story. Tbh, I've been avoiding to write that since I am so incapable of doing that and I'm afraid I'll ruin the story even more.**

**So to make it up, I.. tried.. Well, here you have it. Enjoy?**

* * *

Momoi is on the bridge of laughing and crying. The look of horror on Akashi's face is as hilarious as it is scary. The picture she is holding can be misinterpreted easily, and no matter how the two stress the truth of what actually happened, the girls she will show the picture to will refuse to believe it and will stick with their own wild imaginations. After all, two popular boys lying on the grass, with their bodies pressed against each other with Aomine being on top of Akashi, can cause the viewers to think Aomine wasn't simply dominating Akashi because he was tickling him.

Even Momoi first found it to be hard to believe despite the amount of time she spends on watching and analyzing the two. With Akashi arching his back and using his hands to push the guy on top of him away with seemingly no success, and Aomine's grinning down at him while holding the smaller guy beneath him with such lively expression on his face, it is pretty hard to push away suspicions that arise.

Akashi shifts his glare at Momoi, who manages to not tremble and fall down on her knees.

She knows telling him that no one has seen the picture except for her and Kagami would have no effect. So she takes a deep breath, as an act to gather up her courage to once again explain the situation, to the one person who effortlessly puts fear in many much bigger men than he, and whom she's successfully blackmailed. "This picture will be rid of once the game is over. But if Akashi-kun decides to not follow the rules, then I'm afraid this will be saved in many people's cell phone, and who knows, it may be printed out as well."

"Follow me, Momoi." Is Akashi's only reply before heading straight to a deserted sidewalk, which is out of everyone's earshot, and views as well.

Despite being aware of Akashi's impressive way of dealing with women in a gentlemanly manner, the rest still fears for Momoi's safety. None of them can come up with a reasonable explanation to why Akashi needs to invite Momoi someplace with no immediate witness, though the only thing they can do is to wait anxiously until the two come back.

After only a minute, they're already walking back to where everyone is.

Since no one is brave enough to volunteer in asking about what happened, they decide to forget about it and concentrate on the game that is about to start.

Aomine is walking to the direction that leads him to the river, he is thinking to lay down there and take a short nap, then go back once the game is over. The rule doesn't specifically require them to obtain the item – the participants will only be punished if they help each other. He doesn't even remember whose belonging he has to look for, since it isn't Akashi's.

Speaking of Akashi, Aomine curses himself for not following the guy instead. He is really considering to just wait until night time to cuddle with him, but spending a couple hours by himself is kind of lonely now that Akashi is his.

The sound of footsteps behind him makes him jolt back on to his feet, fearing he will somehow get disqualified for sleeping, since Momoi is being really unfair to him lately.

"I never thought you'd run away from me like that, Daiki. It makes me feel kind of sad."

Aomine's heart leaps in joy, to think Akashi follows him all the way here, making an effort to spend some time alone with him, makes him glad. "Did you miss me already?" He only needs to take two steps before he can wrap his arms around the petite body belonging to his lover, who to his surprise does the same to his waist, pulling him as close as he can without hurting each other.

It feels nice, to be embraced so tightly by the guy he likes, as if it's his way of showing his feeling. To have Akashi pressing his forehead onto his collarbones, his warm breaths tickle his skin lightly, it slowly arouses him.

Cold air soon makes contact with his skin once Akashi decides to stop resting his head on his chest. Aomine looks down to find out what has stopped him, only to see Akashi is looking up at him with the same eyes he gave him outside that restaurant. The look that would turn him on if he didn't stop himself - and he doesn't have the need to do so at this moment.

Akashi raises a hand and gently strokes Aomine's neck, he parts his lips slightly before speaking. "Yes, I did. That's why I made a negotiation with Momoi."

The touch makes Aomine's heart beat faster in excitement. He admits he has been looking forward to Akashi's shy and reluctant self, but he being himself, as confident as always, is just as exciting.

He grabs Akashi's hand and at the same time, tackles him down gently to the ground, and pins the hand above his head. Not seeing any signs of resistance, Aomine rests his body on top of him and begins to nibble Akashi's lower lip.

With Akashi's starting to breath unevenly from lust, it doesn't take long for him to get completely aroused, and he's sure the other can feel it against his inner thigh. He begins to move his hips slowly to get some frictions against his hard member, while still devouring Akashi's lips.

He tightens his grip around the other's small wrist as he feels a faint struggle. The kiss grows aggressive when he feels a hand on his chest, trying to stop him. He's not going to let Akashi get what he wants, he will show him the difference between their physical strengths.

His slow thrust moves up to the other's upper thigh, near his crotch area that is starting to grow, even though it must be against Akashi's will. He mumbles what must be an angry warning, which is soon replaced by a moan from Aomine biting his tongue.

He slides his tongue back into the other's mouth again and resumes his kiss, as he starts to rub his arousal against Akashi's.

A series of protest moans is what Aomine expects, and that's exactly what he gets.

He puts more pressure to apply pain around Akashi's wrist, to stop him from resisting. He grabs Akashi's free hand before it can hurt him, and locks the both of them with his one hand with ease, thanks to the size difference.

Aomine takes a brief moment to look at the guy beneath him, panting heavily and looking at him with frustrations, realizing he can do nothing to switch their position, even with his emperor eye.

He wiggles an eyebrow and smirks. "You look really sexy, Akashi." He brushes his finger under Akashi's chin then lifts his head up to expose his neck. "May I?" He teases the already pissed redhead before leaning closer and plant wet kisses on his throat.

To prevent Akashi from screaming for help, he forces his two fingers into the other's mouth, and thrust them hard. He gets another series of sweet moans, and the vibration of Akashi's throat against his lips is pleasurable.

Aomine proceeds to slither his tongue downwards, reaching to the other's collarbone, while occasionally giving a light massage on the way. He works his tongue on the area and decides to leave a mark that Akashi belongs to him, and only to him. He makes sure the mark won't be covered with his shirt and he sucks the skin hard, causing his fingers to be bitten by a frustrated Akashi.

It hurts too much to be ignored and Aomine unconsciously releases his grip to grab Akashi's jaw to get his fingers out.

Which makes a perfect opening for Akashi to flip their position.

The redhead immediately pulls Aomine's hair and stares him down.

"How dare you humiliate me like that." His voice comes out low and almost choked.

Aomine is unable to keep his eyes off of the red mark he left earlier, it satisfies him. So satisfying, it isn't that hard to ignore the pain Akashi is giving him.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Daiki, or I'll do it for you."

Oddly, Aomine doesn't regret a thing he just did, despite knowing the consequences. "Oi, calm down. I didn't go all the way, did I?" He sounds surprisingly relaxed, which, if possible, angers Akashi even more.

"Daiki. I like you. Don't make me change my mind."

He feels a jolt in his chest. A direct confession from Akashi is the least he expects to hear after what he's done.

He's internally shouting in triumph. _Akashi is fuckin sweet, dammit!_

He wraps his hands around the other, despite his hair is still being pulled, and embraces the guy. He tightens his embrace when Akashi hugs him back. He wants the time to stop, he doesn't want to participate in the stupid game in the first place, more over he doesn't want this trip to be over. But unfortunately it has to end in a couple days, before they separate and live in two different cities that are far away from each other.

Aomine curses himself for being sappy all of a sudden, instead of being overly proud of himself for discovering the side of Akashi no one knows.

Having Akashi clinging to him after having his body being pretty much invaded, makes him close to snap and attack the guy again, and finish what he's started while he's at it.

But there's no way he will risk everything just for a moment's pleasure. He buries his face into Akashi's neck and shoulder and fills his head with the other's scent.

"I really like you, Akashi."

* * *

**Er, it's short. I swear it felt like I wrote longer than this.**

**And don't worry, I was planning to make Akashi cross dress. But I can't really promise that, it would depend on how the story goes (it always changes as I write haha). I was planning to write about Kagami and Kuroko, and cover the negotiation between Momoi and Akashi as well (it's nothing special though, I'll tell you that). But...**

**I was too lazy... So sorry. I barely have enough time lately (between my fangirling moment because of s2 opening and another fangirling moment because Rakuzan and Seirin) Author is so busy..**

**Well, don't be a silent reader now. Review~**

Pst, there will be no lemon here ;n; 


	18. Chapter 18

Just like the owner, Kuroko's belonging is not easy to find, not that it would be any easier if it was any other person's belonging Kagami has to search for. The thing is, he doesn't have a slightest idea of what the item can be – is it a cup of milkshake? That wouldn't really be worth it since the guy can buy another one. Could it be his cell phone? Since like Akashi, Kuroko isn't attached to any objects as long as he can remember, at least he doesn't openly show it.

Kagami scratches his head in frustration. He's about to go back to ask Momoi to at least let him know what he has to look for, when he suddenly remembers something. Kuroko always wears that black wristband, and he doesn't remember seeing Kuroko with it today.

"Yosh! I just gotta look for that thing. Now where would she hide it – wait. I think that woman would just keep it to herself. Sheesh." He's too busy complaining to himself to notice a silhouette in the corner of his eye.

He stops abruptly and turns his head.

He takes a few quick steps and strangles the culprit who seems to always startle him on purpose for his own amusement.

He gasps, "Ka- Kagami-kun. It hurts.."

"What have I been telling you, Kuroko!? Can't you announce your presence instead of waiting in silence to get me to notice you?" Kuroko feels light in his arms, this guy needs to build up some more muscles.

Kuroko manages to speak up with a strained voice after a while, "..can't…breathe..!"

Kagami quickly lets go of Kuroko, who desperately gasps for air as much as he can at a time. "Sorry." He mumbles lowly, he didn't mean to go that far.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought we're supposed to do this on our own?" Kagami fills the silence, since Kuroko doesn't look like he's going to say something, not that he can.

Once his breathing is back to normal pace, Kuroko answers, "I'm here because I have something to talk about with Kagami-kun. Don't worry about Momoi-san, I made sure she didn't notice where I went."

Since Momoi was focusing her attention on Akashi tailing Aomine –yes, Kagami noticed that as well, it wouldn't be a difficult task to do for Kuroko with his low presence. "But what about her spies?"

Instead of answering Kagami's question, the pale boy looks into the distance for a brief moment before closing his eyes and takes a deep breath. What he is about to do, is either going to break him, or experience what it feels like to be with someone he likes. Their trip is almost over anyway, and he doesn't think he can ever bring this subject up again during school, especially since they'll be mostly busy with basketball trainings. He won't be able to find the right moment if he doesn't do it now.

"I like you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami looks at him blankly, his brain is slow to process what's just been said. They're in the middle of Momoi's game, right?

Kuroko went after him to a deserted area, that would be filled with people if the foodstands were still open, he sneaked out of Momoi's sight to talk to him.

About this. About what Aomine has been trying to tell him but he couldn't take the guy seriously.

A moment of awkward silence takes place, so Kuroko continues. "I'm not expecting an immediate response; I know what happened between you and Akashi-kun. I'm only letting Kagami-kun know that I have this sort of feeling towards you."

"Kuroko.." He feels really sorry for the guy. He isn't sure if he returns his feelings, but he did say he will wait until he gets over Akashi's rejection. But not only will that take a while, he will also make Kuroko wait with even a little bit of hope that he'll say what Kuroko wants him to say, and he doesn't have the heart to say otherwise if that is the case. So why is Kuroko telling him this now, if there's a big chance Kuroko knows how that will make him feel?

Kagami stares at the ground long and hard, since he can't bring himself to look at the other in the eyes.

A minute of silence that feels like forever is making Kagami more and more uncomfortable and Kuroko decides to explain his intention. "I don't want my efforts to go to waste. I want to make sure Kagami-kun notices it, that's why I'm telling you this now."

When it looks like Kagami can't find the words to say anything back to him, Kuroko heads off somewhere else with an excuse of fearing to be caught by Momoi's spies.

* * *

Lying down on the ground relaxing, instead of hunting for whatever items they need to find, is far more entertaining, especially when they get to snuggle into each other.

Aomine lets Akashi rests on his shoulder, while his arm is wrapping around his head, palm settles down on his forehead. He turns his head and kisses Akashi's temple. Not letting go, he asks what's been bothering him. "You said you made a deal with Satsuki. What is it about?"

"I asked her to let me spend some time with you."

"Oh? Did you really ask her that?"

"Yes, she knew there's something's going on between us. So I told her the truth."

"You what!? And she let you do it?"

"Obviously. But on one condition."

This is the part Aomine doesn't wish to know. If Akashi agrees on something, it must've been to his advantage. "And that is…?"

"One of us has to take the punishment."

"Huh!? You agreed to that? Do you want to cross dress that badly!? Well, I don't mind it.."

"What are you talking about, Daiki?" Akashi props himself up on his elbow and his expression is more ordering Aomine to take responsibilities, than confused.

He can't be expecting him to.. "You want _me _to cross dress?

"I'm sure you can pull it off." He leans in and gives Aomine a quick kiss on the lips.

When Akashi backs away slowly Aomine reaches his hand out towards Akashi's bangs and pushes it backward, then proceeds to pet his head; Akashi lets him do so – which he shouldn't have.

The bluenet glides his thumb downward towards the other's eye, which happens to be the very eye that can threaten him, the emperor eye. He makes a swift motion and forces the eyelid to close, which makes Akashi unable to use it against him.

The uncovered eye is staring at him sharply, he didn't suspect Aomine to do something reckless again, at least this soon.

"I'll keep tickling you until you agree to take the punishment in my place." Aomine threatens the smaller guy, while pushing his back on the ground, getting into his stance just in case Akashi fights back.

"Daiki, do you still remember what I just said earlier?"

"This has nothing to do with invading your privacy."

"Yes, it does. You're going to be touching me at places I don't want you to touch."

"Wow, way to make it sound dirty." He gives the other a playful smirk.

"It doesn't make it less true." Akashi ignores it.

"Akashi, just think about it. You're small, you're cute, you'll look better in it."

"I'm small compared to _you_." The fact seems to be getting on the redhead's nerves, so much that he doesn't seem to be mad to be called cute. "And I will not disgrace myself by wearing something I shouldn't wear." So Akashi really doesn't mind Aomine calling him cute.

"Exactly. Between you and me, if I were to do it I'd just make a fool of myself."

"Oh, and I won't?" Akashi looks at him incredulously, after all, _both_ of them are_ not_ women, and they are _athletes _on top of that.

"You have a small stature. Trust me, you will fool even your own eyes."

"Are you saying I don't look manly enough?" He is ashamed of himself to allow Aomine to shut him down, by not giving him a chance to use his eye. He has to remember to not lower his guard even when he's with his _boyfriend._

Before they can continue their heated arguments, Aomine's phone rings. Momoi is calling him to announce that the game is over and that they should head back immediately.

Kise found Akashi's phone with ease, since Momoi forgot to put it on vibrate and Kise could simply call Akashi's number to find it.

Midorima has managed to get his hands on a tong to carry Kagami's shoe with.

Kagami did manage to find the black wristband. He had to rummage through Momoi's small bag when she wasn't looking, since one of her 'spies' told her that Murasakibara was heading into the convenient store nearby to get snacks instead of searching.

Murasakibara, as expected, couldn't find Kise's photo book (of himself). He instead found Kise's lost sunglasses, which Kise is more grateful for.

Akashi picks up a box of umaibo he spots under a set of unused tables from the already closed food stands on his way back, and gave it back to Murasakibara.

Aomine and Kuroko failed to obtain their assigned hidden items. Aomine is pissed, because Akashi still managed to win the game along with everyone else. Kuroko secretly smiles at the wristband Kagami just gave him.

"Good job, everyone! Except for you, Aomine-kun." Tetsu-kun is an exception, of course. "Now, let's build a bonfire, shall we?"

"Oi, Satsuki. You're wearing yellow underwear right now, aren't you?"

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi looks down to see if she's wearing a skirt. She's in fact wearing a pair of knee-length pants! How did Aomine know what color of underwear she is wearing!?

Midorima scolds Aomine for his inappropriate behavior towards a girl, since Akashi doesn't seem to be willing to do it. He somehow looks pleased, but maybe Midorima is imagining things.

Upon hearing what Aomine said, Kagami automatically thinks of Kise and he unconsciously says it out loud slowly. "Yellow… is Kise."

"Excuse me, Kagamin!? Did you say something!?"

"N-No! Sorry, the sun is really yellow, that's all."

"The sun has set half an hour ago! You pervert!" Momoi hits him with her hand bag repeatedly, until Kagami runs away to put some distance between him and her. He walks right next to Kuroko and mutters "women are scary" before remembering what happened between them earlier. They continue to walk in silent to search for some fire woods.

* * *

The night went uneventful. Everyone was just chatting with each other around the fire. Aomine couldn't even sleep next to Akashi since Midorima was somehow acting very annoying. He slipped himself between the two and fell asleep after saying his good nights to everyone.

Akashi didn't say anything to it since it would be suspicious for Akashi to kick Midorima away so just Aomine could sleep next to him. Despite the boring night and the annoying Midorima, Aomine had something to look forward to in the morning, something that would be worth the wait.

Momoi hums and wanders in her room, searching for the one shopping bag from a couple days ago. She spent quiet a bit for something she won't wear, or to be precise, she can't wear it even if she wants to. She takes out a pair of plain-looking short shorts, a baggy shirt, and a pair of thigh-high socks.

The victim is asked to join her in her room since early in the morning, and he can only look at the cheerful Momoi in silence.

The girl just admit she got the outfit long before she came up with the game idea, and before she wasn't even supposed to know who would end up taking the punishment. Yet there she is, with the set outfit that would perfectly fit him. Momoi has planned for it all, her intention for forcing everyone to play the game is to get him to wear a disguise as a girl.

She even specifically called for Akashi, even when he was capable to convince, or force, Aomine to be the one.

"May I ask what those incredibly long socks for?" Akashi can't keep the curiosity to himself, the weather doesn't really require anyone to wear such a warm piece of clothing. He chooses to stop mulling over the subject, and punish Aomine later.

"It will help to make you look more feminine, Akashi-kun. And as for the baggy top, well, you know."

Akashi takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Momoi is going to humiliate him by making him wear something a conservative girl wouldn't wear. And on top of that, he will have to wear the long black wig on his head, and he doubts she will let him stay home all day.

Meanwhile in the living room, the guys are eagerly waiting.

Aomine is the most impatient of them all. To see Akashi dressed as a girl, he wish to see some skins.

Midorima is irritated, and beyond horrified. How dare them play with Akashi's dignity like this.

Kagami is as excited as he is disturbed. He's already attracted to Akashi's body when he saw him lying on the ground defenseless. If that slender and elegant body was to be covered in less piece of clothing, he won't be able to stop himself from staring. But this is still cross dressing, and he isn't comfortable seeing a man cross dressing, especially if it's against his will.

Kuroko feels sorry for the guy. One mistake, that isn't even fully his, has already been used against him this soon. If he could do something to help Akashi get out of the situation, he would. He is still fully occupied by his earlier embarrassing confession. He feels like he's forcing Kagami to consider his feelings, he wish he hadn't boldly come to the guy and be too straight-forward.

Kise is fidgeting in his seat. He helped Momoi with searching for the outfits. He didn't know who it was for, and why, but he helped anyway since he wanted to. With his knowledge in fashion, he knows how some types of clothes can make even a top athlete appear feminine. Especially with Akashi's height and small stature – if Murasakibara with his much bigger body build can pull off that pretty princess look, this will be a piece of cake.

Murasakibara is wondering what's taking so long.

After many munching sounds from the purple head, that irritates Midorima to no end since no one is supposed to eat that loud, the door knob on Momoi's door is turning.

Behind that door, stands a slender figure, with a little bit of skin under the pair of shorts and above the pair of socks, teasing those who desire to see more. Wig is put improperly since some strands of red hair can be seen under the fringe. Body isn't curvy enough to fit the image of those sexy women image by standard, but the choice of loose shirt covers it all, along with his biceps, which indeed helps him look less masculine.

Although there is one other thing that can't simply be covered by garments, that is his eyes, with so much power and charisma, they can't help but to look down on anyone he comes across. Those eyes are now staring at his former teammates, and Kagami, with strong killing intents.

* * *

**AN : Um, don't worry! I change my mind a lot, _maybe _I will write some suggestive scenes, but that's the most I can do, I'm telling you. And I don't plan on changing the rating of this story. One thing I can promise, there will be some more AoAka moments next chapter *wink***

**I also want to make this cross dress thing to be close to reality, because Akashi, no matter how pretty his face is and how small he is compared to bb dudes, he's still muscular and manly, is he not? ;)**

**Irrelevant note, I enjoy writing awkward Midorima.**

**As for Momoi getting away from Akashi's wrath, I don't believe Akashi is the type to put fear in women with his violent and intimidating acts (mostly intimidating, since Akashi was only violent once, I think..)**


End file.
